Oikutsu Lodging
by Charmpanda
Summary: "Reform school?" It seems that too much excitement is bustling in Japan after the defeat of Nemisis. Tournaments popping up everywhere, Reform school, and apparently Ryuga isn't dead. When darkness unfolds behind the scenes, the most unlikely of people will try to extinguish it. (Accepting OCs)
1. Chapter 1

**An inner sanctum for all of our beautiful, misunderstood antagonists. Truly, anyone who has ever been viewed as bad is here!**

**Hello All! :D**

**Welcome kindly to Oikutsu Lodging. Enjoy :)**

Damian tilted his porcelain face, silver eyes scrutinizing the envelope he held between his fingers. He spilled over the contents of the letter, trying to ignore the several impatient stares that weighed down upon him. Jack sat across from him, elbows propped on the table, reviewing a similar letter with nervous green orbs. A spew of WBBA agents surrounded their dining room table, watching and waiting. They had come not too long ago, showing up whilst Jack was cleaning from lunch. Jack and Damian were both surprised when a flock of WBBA agents and Hikaru appeared at the front door. Jack had let them in at a panic, and they had simply handed the former Star Breaker members a letter. So it was that they were seated at their dining room table, reading the letters while Hikaru and the WBBA agents observed.

"Reform school?" Jack said finally, leaning back in his chair. He glanced from the letter, to the WBBA agents, to Damian; once, twice, thrice. Damian carried his chin in his hands, the contours of his countenance hardening into a scowl.

"Really?" He droned.

Hikaru cleared her throat, "Damian Hart and Jackson Peter," She spoke, "We of the WBBA have not forgotten your dastardly part in the beyblade world championships. However, because of the uproar Nemesis started, we haven't been able to act on it yet. Now that the legendary bladers have quieted Nemesis. Things are returning to normal, and all kinds of new beyblade tournaments are popping up, we feel it necessary to finally address your crimes." Her speech warranted no reply from the two boys, so she continued. "Oikutsu Lodging is an excellent place for young bladers such as you to go. Its services are magnificent. They treat all their students well and is accommodated especially for bladers. The WBBA doesn't see it fit to punish you for your actions in the world championships, but rather to help you." Silence followed.

"The alternative?" Jack drawled. Hikaru shook her head, eyes closed. Jack sighed. That couldn't be good.

"I'll give you until this evening to think on it." Hikaru murmured. Jack nodded before escorting her and the WBBA agents from he and Damian's home. His chest huffed as he shut and locked the door, Hikaru and her agents now gone. He rested his back against the door and brushed a hand along his forehead, a sudden wave of exhaustion ebbing over him. A small gasp escaped his lips at the abrupt booming of the freezer door slamming. Jack raced into the kitchen. Damian stalked from the kitchen, dumping a large tub of ice cream he had bought a couple days prior on the dining room table.

"Uuuuum, you just had two plates of spaghetti." Jack remarked as Damian forced the top off the ice cream tub.

"I don't care!" Damian snarled. He was digging a giant spoon into the ice cream and stuffing his face before Jack knew it. "I don't believe it!" He shouted.

"Me neither." Jack paced as he said it, arms wrapped around himself and head lowered in thought. Jack had never stopped searching for Damian when he disappeared after the fall of Hades city. He found him a couple months ago, stranded in Japan. He was in poor shape, debilitated and half drowned, and unknowing of what had happened to him. So the pair settled there, with Jack nursing Damian back to health to the best of his abilities. It had been relatively peaceful. Jack had a standing on social media that allowed him to take commissions with a hefty reward, and Damian worked as a barista once he was well enough ... and then this happened.

Jack cradled his head in his hands, actually quite surprised that he was handling this calmly. It'd lead to insomnia he figured. Damian had calmed when near all the ice cream was devoured. He hobbled over to the freezer to return the ice cream, before heading into the living room.

"What do you think?" Jack wondered, following Damian into the living room. The younger and smaller collapsed on the love seat, head tipped back on the arm of the couch and eyes upcast. "Do we have much of a choice?" He spat.

Jack shook his faded red locks, sitting on the couch beside him. He whipped out his phone to consult google. "Oikutsu Lodging? Uggh, its in the middle of no where." He complained, examining the screen of his phone. He read over helpful summaries and positive reviews of the school, scoffing or dropping a snarky comment at each one. If not for the solemnity of the situation, Damian would have cackled in amusement. Jack moved to dial a number then. "I'm going to see if I can reason with them." He muttered, referring to the WBBA as he pressed the phone to his ear. Damian nodded.

* * *

There was a bey battle going on quite some ways away, in metal city. Hagane Ryuusei was having a battle with one Julian Konzern. As if that wasn't odd enough; as opposed to using Burn Fire Blaze, Ryuusei was wielding Poison Serpent.

"All right, do it now Destroyer! Eyes of Medusa!" That was Julian's call. Blue eyes narrowed as he threw his hand out. Destroyer followed up with its command, Medusa's frightening silhouette materializing in the air. Ryuusei clenched his jaw as Serpent froze. Ryuga watched the battle from his vantage point a few feet away. In his arms was the cold, stone statue of former Dark Nebula operative Mizuchi Reiji. The objective was simple. The WBBA wanted to undo the fate Gingka twisted upon the serpentine to offer him another chance at life. Thad is, a future at the Oikutsu reform school. They figured the only way to undo his stone imprisonment was for Serpent to overcome Medusa. On normal circumstances Ryuga would have nothing to do with it, but this was his only true partner in the Dark Nebula; and besides, nobody else knew the location of Reiji's statue. As far as he went, yes, he had been offered an invitation to Oikutsu. Gingka and Kenta had suggested he go, if only for shelter and a warm environment. He had been staying around the WBBA headquarters and wherever else the wind took him. Needlessly, Gingka and company had worried. Despite he immediately refused the idea of reform school when proposed to him, he was inwardly contemplating it for his own _personal_ reasons. Reasons that may or may not have anything to do with Rago destroying him a good while back. No. He did not in fact die.

"Yes!" Ryuusei cheered alongside the crack of stone. Ryuga jerked from his musings just in time to see the stone tearing off of Poison Serpent and flaking into disappearance. Ryuusei and Julian paused their battle then, turning with hopeful, bated breaths to regard Ryuga and the statue he held. Ryuga too pointed his glare at the statue of Reiji cradled in his arms. The seconds rolled by, blending into minutes, then drafting into what seemed to be an eternity. For a while they stood, drowned in the silence of the deserted bey park and the dread of the possibility that this likely failed. Then ..

The stone of Reiji's statue rumbled as it began to crumble. Chunk by chunk; the stone chipped and fell, starting at the crown of Reiji's head. Julian and Ryuusei dropped a gasp. Ryuga made no physical reply, but his heart gave an involuntary flutter in his chest. The stone broke from Reiji's head, leaving his Carmine hair to spill loosely into a pale, unaged face. The stone continued to break, break until Reiji's body was free of it.

"All right!" Julian cried while Ryuusei guffawed in triumph. Reiji breathed. It was all he could do as his body was liberated from stone's icy embrace. Heat, heat washed his body in an overwhelming flood. Blood circulated as quickly as it could through him, pricking his body with hard and laden thrills. Pain, pain gripped his bones, his stiff limbs, his pulsing throat, his chest he didn't know was violently heaving, his throbbing heart. It pounded in his ears and head, forcing a strained hiss from him. Ryuga had dropped him by then. Reiji lie on the ground before his feet, countenance upturned and body locked in discomfort. He had forgotten how to move, or even which limb was which. He had forgotten how to move, to speak, perhaps even listen. And it would've been that he forgot how to feel, breathe, hear, see, and smell, had it not been that those senses came as nature to him.

"Are you okay Reiji?" Ryuusei wondered, bending over him. His voice sounded distant and foreign to Reiji's ears, lost amidst the haze he was in. Ryuusei's face blurred in his dizzy vision, and he had no reply. What the heck was going on? Where was Gingka? No, where was he? Not battle bladers ? Was that Ryuga? He looked older. Who was this man talking to him? Serpent? Confusion. Pain. Would like to hit pause on his life. Reiji's head whirled. During his oh so luxurious life of being a statue, Reiji had not been aware of all that went on the past two years. Indeed, his body had stopped, leaving his spirit to rest. He resided in the realm of dreams and nightmares. He'd have an entire book of stories if he were given leave to write his dreams, but they were dreams, and being dragged back to reality was like being pushed off a twelve story building.

"Okay, he isn't responding." Ryuusei had abandoned the idea of talking to him after multiple tries, shuffling over to Julian.

"Thank you for your help though." He said, shaking Julian's hand.

"Glad to be of assistance." Julian smiled, calling Gravity Destroyer from the stadium. "I'll assume you don't need anything else?"

Ryuusei nodded, thanking him once more in the process. Julian spun around and left, a haughty air to him. Ryuusei turned to regard Ryuga, who had long strutted off. Ryuusei sighed, feeling a trickle of sweat wiggle down his temple. He wiped it with a sleeve. Reiji still lay on the concrete, unmoving save for his breathing torso and darting eyes.

"C'mon Reiji, let's get you some help." Ryuusei said as he lifted Reiji into his arms. After all, the boy was clearly unable to walk. Reiji hissed, twisting like a cat in Ryuusei's hold. Many times he had slipped from Ryuusei's arms and tried to crawl, and Ryuusei would have to scoop him up,and adjust his grip. Several times Reiji had accidentally slapped or kicked Ryuusei on account that he had no idea how to use his limbs.

* * *

Ryuusei was so relieved when he made it to the WBBA HQ. He settled Reiji in a nursing room, who was happy to be alone. It didn't last long though, as a doctor was soon in to check on him. Theodore was his name. An average sized adolescent with a fair face and ivory skin. Silvery blue locks curled about his head, swimming into his countenance. He dressed in loose layers of gray and blue.

"Hey there Reiji." He greeted gently, approaching the bed to which Reiji was assigned.

Reiji made no reply, shuttering feverishly under the sheets as he eyed Theodore.

"Now. It's okay, I'm just going to make sure you're healthy." Theodore cooed. Though by the slenderness of the male, he highly doubted he was. He honestly felt terrible for the boy. Becoming a stone statue wasn't the loveliest of fates. Reiji sized him up as he slid the sheets from his body. Theodore raised one hand in surrender.

"Are you ready?" He quizzed, dipping his voice into a softer octave. Reiji chewed the inside of his cheek, scowling.

Reiji couldn't put up much of a fight; so against his will, Theodore was able to give Reiji a proper physical. He left Reiji alone afterword, urging him to sleep and handing the results of his physical off to Ryuusei. Once he was done there,he headed to Hyouma's house. The two of them, Yuu, and Tsubasa were having a sleepover.

* * *

Jack was on his third cup of coffee the next morning. He had an unhealthy relationship with the drink. All the same, Damian shared a similar relationship with hot chocolate. The pair were drinking to their heart's content that morning. When Damian overflowed his cup with whipped cream and marshmallows, Jack would toss him a look. And when Jack would fill his mug with sugar, chocolate , and cream, Damian would toss him a sneer. This did little to brighten the mood the fact of reform school had put on them.

"You didn't sleep." Damian commented, dragging a spoon through his parfait.

"Nope." Jack murmured, chopping at his waffles, which were filled with an amalgamation of toppings. "I managed to contrive some great work of art though." He added, somewhat of a cheer in his voice. Damian produced a noise akin to a snort. It was likely a dark piece.

"Damian, what are we going to do!?" Jack sobbed brusquely, throwing himself back against his chair.

"Go to Oikutsu Reform School?" Damian answered simply. It made Jack angry, the latter yanking on his burgundy locks.

"Look. We won't know until we get there." Damian groaned. Jack keened a little, rubbing helplessly at his temples and shoulders.

* * *

"So what do you think Reiji?" Ryuusei queried, he and Theodore having explained the reason Reiji was freed. The serpentine had skipped out on breakfast, much to Theodore's dismay. Hearing the reason he was saved frustrated him, though none of it showed physically. He sat on his medical bed, head away from Ryuusei and Theodore.

_Reform school?_

**All right! That was my introduction chapter. First time writing Beyblade in a while, so hopefully I did a good job! I'd love to have you guys' OCs in here. So please, submit them if you're interested. You can take a peek at the OC form here, and it's on my profile for copying and pasting convenience. **

General

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Birthday:

Place of origin:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Clothing 2 (optional):

Sleep wear:

Distinctive features (optional):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Dreams and aspirations:

Motivation (love, hate, fear, friends, family, a memory, etc]:

History/backstory (optional):

Illness or injury (optional):

Love interest (optional):

Cannon friends/characters they'd like:

Canon enemies/characters they'd dislike:

Other notes about the character (optional):

Bey

Name:

Appearance and description:

Bitbeast:

Special move or moves:

Does your character's bey have a certain strength or strengths?:

Does your character's bey have a certain weakness or weaknesses?:

Explain their battle style:

Other notes about the bey (optional):

**I don't like limits, but what's say you can submit up to three? As you fill out this form, consider what role you want your characters to play in the story. Are they attending Oikutsu? If so, what did they do to be sent there? Maybe they used to work for Hades Inc or just had a former like for hurting others' beys. Or is your character a staff at Oikutsu? A therapist/councilor, nurse, dorm keeper, residential assistance etc. Or maybe your character is just a friend. It's not something you have to know, but if you have an idea, tell me in your form. :) If there are questions, ask me.**

**Thank you lovely people for reading. Have a great day!**

**Leave a review, and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! :D**

**Glad to have you. Please enjoy! **

**Welcome to Oikutsu **

Keily Anderson was the Vice President of Oikutsu Reform School, which was a lovely place. She occupied her office currently. It was a tidy place, with the exception of her black desk, overrun with papers, pens, and books. There were a few rustic bookshelves, and a floor-to-ceiling window dressed with silk curtains that consumed the back wall. The afternoon was bright that day, sending a flood of obnoxious sunlight to filter through the vast window. For the occasion, she had installed her monitor to a wall she had cleared. It was a large screen that connected wirelessly to her computer. Keily stood at her desk, hand laying on her computer's mouse as she regarded Oikutsu's best staff; whom stood scattered around the office. Keily had called them there that afternoon to talk. Bryson, Spandel, Helen, Kaké, Emily, Rosalina, and Hyouma. Two others; Oliver and Ranmaru, were present as well. They were friends of the Oikutsu executives. They weren't official executives themselves, but they helped out in their own ways.

"Thank you so much for coming guys." Keily smiled from behind her desk, fingers working at her keyboard.

"Is there trouble?" Emily asked.

"No, not at all." Keily shook her faint lavender tresses, "We have four new students entering Oikutsu. I was talking to WBBA official Ryuusei Hagane about them a couple days ago over email. This is something you guys need to know." A chorus of agreeing and excited gurgles murmured through the room. It was always an effervescent event when new students visited Oikutsu. It always pleased the staff to have more people to assist.

"Please turn your attention to the monitor." Keily instructed, clicking her mouse. The flock of staff regarded the large screen that hung on the wall. They watched it flash from black to white as it flickered on. A panel of a male appeared on the left side while his statistics and information appeared on the right. The male was tall, fair skinned with a girlish appeal: sparkly green eyes, and light burgundy locks that pooled about his shoulders. His lips were touched with blue, and his body was hidden in a grey overcoat. He held a white gloved hand to his chin.

"Anyone know who this is?" Keily asked. Everyone did, but Emily was the first to raise her hand.

"Jack of Star Breaker." She answered.

"Correct." Keily said, "This is one of our newcomers. Listen closely." She gestured to Jack's picture and information, "Jackson Peter. He's a twenty year old American. He was born on March second into a semi-aristocratic family. He was born and raised in Napa Valley California until he was thirteen, in which he went to HD Academy. He participated in the world championships at age nineteen, and somehow wound up here in Japan. You guys are aware of his crimes in the world championships and his great love for art I'm sure?" She glanced to the staff for confirmation, and all submitted a nod.

"Good." Keily stated, "So you understand why he's coming here. Understand that this boy is really weird. The arrangement system has left him psychologically unstable and dangerously excitable. Rosalina; since Jack will be your student, it's your job to heal that. Do you understand?" She pointed a demanding look at one of the therapists.

"I understand." Rosalina hummed, twirling the braid of scarlet hair that cascaded over her shoulder in between her fingers.

"As far as medical history goes, that is his only flaw." Keily continued, "So really he is only mentally dysfunctional. Despite he is Rosalina's student, all of you should take note of him. Moving on." She clicked her mouse twice. Jack's panel and information were replaced with Damian's.

"Nineteen year old Canadian American Damian Hart." Keily announced, "Former leader of Star Breaker with an inexplicable love for others' weakness. He was born on December thirty first, and raised in New York New York. He entered HD Academy at age twelve and participated in the world championships. He ended up in Japan and united with Jack bout a year later. Medical history is clean for the most part, but the arrangement system has taken it's tole on his heart and body. Helen, Bryson, that's your department. As far as therapy goes though, he'll be one of your students Spandel."

The physical therapist; Bryson, and the doctor; Helen, saluted. Spandel bowed in acknowledgement . Keily nodded.

"Ranmaru, Hyouma." She warned as she clicked her mouse. Damian's image and statistics faded. In their place came those of Mizuchi Reiji. Ranmaru's violet eyes narrowed with a low gasp, and he had to hide his clinching fists in his overcoat. Meanwhile, Hyouma stumbled back, heart pounding and an aghast huff escaping fair lips. Blue eyes widened, an amalgamation of images shuttering in his mind. Reiji, his teasing face, his pain-lust green eyes, his sinisterly curved lips, a broken Aries, Serpent tossing Aries around. There would've been more but ...

"Hyouma," Oliver whispered, cupping Hyouma's hands in his own and shaking him. Hyouma shook his head, snapping out of it. He noticed his wobbling body was supported by Bryson's bigger one. "I'm okay." He muttered, Bryson giving his shoulders a comforting squeeze. Ranmaru had reached out in consolation for his brother Ryutaro, until he realized he was not in fact there.

"Yes." Keily sighed, "I'm sorry to say that Reiji'll be attending here as well. Now, because of the damage he has inflicted to some of you, I will allow some special rules. Hyouma, you are allowed to keep a buddy with you when dorm keeping. And Ranmaru? You're granted leave to stay with your brother at all times."

"In class too?" Ranmaru asked. He wasn't invited to Oikutsu; but instead came as a tagalong of sorts, and therefore wasn't allowed in classes.

"In class too." Keily agreed. Ranmaru seemed to ease up at that.

"With that said, I need you all to remember that Reiji is a student just like everyone else." Keily ordered. The acknowledgements of the staff echoed.

"Okay, back to the point." Keily cleared her throat, "Reiji Mizuchi, or Mizuchi Reiji in Japanese, is a Japanese former Dark Nebula agent. His origins are unknown. He's supposed to be nineteen, however, because he was frozen in stone for two years after battle bladers, he remains seventeen. He has no history up until battle bladers. He has no medical history either, but his figure points to an eating disorder or flat out starvation. That's your department Helen." She heard Helen grumble a disapproval, and ignored it. "Ryuusei tells me he's very physically unable from being a statue, your job Bryson."

"Aye Sir." Bryson declared.

"As far as therapy goes, he'll be your student Rosalina." Keily ordered.

"Me?" Rosalina queried with a frightened blink.

"I would hand him over to Spandel, but I think he's dealt with enough sadism in his life. On the other hand, you're sweet and patient and beautiful. I think you can handle Reiji." Keily explained.

"I understand." Rosalina said.

"Good. Emily?" Keily's ultramarine gaze shifted to the blonde, "As residential assistance, I trust you can keep Reiji tame in a group?"

"Of course." Emily replied, sounding loads more confident than she felt.

"Lastly." Keily drawled with a click of her mouse. On the monitor, Reiji's statistics and panel were replaced with a single photo of Ryuga.

"Last name, unknown. Origins, unknown. History, unknown. Medical properties, unknown. How he survived Rago's attack, unknown." Keily listed, "He uses L-Drago, looks to be from eighteen to twenty one, had a run in with the dark power, participated in the world championships, and nearly doomed the world. That's all we've got on him. I'm counting on you Spandel."

"Vwhat? Me?" Spandel gasped in his charming German lilt, clasping a hand to his heart.

"Yes. I think you can do it." Keily answered,

"But, I ah,"

"Spandel, you'll do just fine." Helen purred, gripping his hand.

"Oh I can not. He vwill be such a tiny terror I em sure. Und, I em unfit to suit him hyou must see. I em a pushover. He'll make a shabby ahv me. He'll, he'll-"

"Spandel!" Keily snapped. Spandel gazed up from shielding his panicked head in his quivering hands.

"Calm down, okay? You can do this." She said. Before Bryson could protest, she addressed all the staff at once. "I suggest you guys prepare. The new students will be arriving next Monday." She advised. The staff began to disperse with utters and conversation, some happier than others.

* * *

Oikutsu Lodging resembled a picturesque setting one would illustrate in a fairytale, truly. The sun itself seemed to shine brighter there than anywhere else, illuminating its expanses in a blinding and colorful glow. There were three regal white buildings; one the school, another the girls dormitory, and the other the boys' dormitory, surrounded by several little gardens and courtyards, which were organized by smooth white flagstone paths that slithered through them. The establishment itself was encompassed in a series of rolling verdant hills. Ryuusei road the driveway, parking his car before the Oikutsu entry gates.

"All right everybody, we're here." He announced, ducking from the driver's seat. Hikaru followed. Jack slipped from the car next, shy yet eager as he gazed around. "It's pretty." He murmured. Damian popped up beside him, silent and observing. Ryuga stood behind the two, arms crossed and eyes closed. Theodore moved to help Reiji from the car. The redhead scooted in the opposite direction of his extended hand, bracing himself to the window. Theodore huffed.

"C'mon Reiji. You too." He said, stepping aside. Reluctantly, Reiji snaked from the car and staggered. Staff of the WBBA loaded the characters' luggage from the trunk as the Oikutsu front gates flew open with a groan. Ryuusei lead the way through the gates, following the pale flagstone path. He stopped before an intersection to which three paths met, where a pair of teens stood. The first was a girl, petite and lovely. She was pale skinned, complimentary to her ocean colored eyes. Wavy blonde tresses sat under her shoulder blades. She wore a white shirt under an open burgundy cardigan. A white skirt; trimmed with black at the edge, fell to her mid-thigh. A set of black stockings climbed up to her thighs, and she wore a pair of matching ankle boots. A blue gem surrounded by a crescent moon hung on a silver band around her neck, and she wore a silver chain on her wrist to match. Beside her was Hyouma, a head taller than her, and a smile warming his porcelain complexion. He wanted to freeze at the sight of Reiji; who struggled to stand beside Theodore, but willed his body not to.

"Hello everyone, I'm Emily Evans." The blonde girl introduced with a wave.

"I'm Hyouma. And welcome to Oikutsu Lodging." Hyouma added.

"Thank you. This is a lovely place you got here." Ryuusei chimed enthusiastically.

"Here with us we have Jack, Damian, Reiji, and Ryuga." Hikaru introduced.

"I know. We're eager to have you all here. And we hope you find your stay pleasant." Emily replied.

"I doubt it." Damian mumbled to Jack under his breath. Jack hummed in agreement.

"So I'm one of the residential assistance, and you'll be in the group I conduct." Emily said.

"What's residential assistance?" Jack was brave enough to ask.

"So as reform students, you guys'll be taking a lot of trips on and off campus. A lot is for bonding, therapeutic, physical, or social purposes. Often you'll go to the recreational center or gym. As residential assistance, it's my job to guide those trips and care for the students." Emily explained. The group she addressed supplied notions of understanding.

"For my part, I'm the males dorm keeper, Karino Hyouma. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Hyouma introduced himself with a bow, "Follow me, and you can get settled in." He pivoted on his heel and started for the dormitories, Emily right beside him. Ryuusei and the rest trailed after. Hyouma lead them into the boys' dormitory, which was more opulent than one would expect. Cleaning staff were tending to it while most other students were in classes, though there were a few hanging about. All who were there stole inquisitive glances, though Hyouma's firm scowl ceased it. Jack was vibrating with nervous energy. His head turned from side to side as he took in the lovely extremities of the dorm. Damian stalked next to him, uncaring to all that was happening. Ryuga too stayed silent and stoic to what went on around him. He only observed, and glared fire at who ever he could. Reiji; who was at first bored, was now excited at the sight of Hyouma. He could all but taste the fear dripping off of him, and it filled his body with thrills. But what could he do, in his near immobile state? His clutch on Theodore strengthened as he wavered.

"You okay Reiji?" Theodore wondered. Reiji just barely bobbed his head against his shoulder in a nod.

"Here we are." Hyouma announced, stopping at a few doors of a hallway. "We've already arranged living space for you guys." He continued, "Jack and Damian will be sharing dorm twenty eight."

"Yes." Jack and Damian shared a high five.

"Ryuga and Reiji will share dorm twenty six." Hyouma said.

"I'll kill you if you step one foot on my side." Ryuga ordered gruffly. Reiji gave a challenging smirk.

"Across from you are Bao and Aguma at room twenty seven, and Chris and Johannes in dorm twenty five." Hyouma pointed out.

"Wait, didn't Chris, Aguma, and Bao help save the world? Why are they in reform school?" Jack quizzed.

"You'll have to ask and find out." Emily chirped. Jack pouted at her.

"I'm the dorm keeper, so you can ask me anything home bound. And of course, if you have a problem, you can come to any of the staff for questions or concerns. There are sheets in your dorm with a map of the school, class materials, and schedules. Please, make yourselves at home."

At Hyouma's words, the four new students broke off into their assigned dorms with their luggage. A WBBA staff accompanied Reiji for help. That left Hyouma and Emily to regard Hikaru, Theodore, and Ryuusei.

"Hey Hyouma, how are you?" Theodore greeted, coming in for a hug. Hyouma wrapped him in his arms and squeezed him.

"I'm well, glad to have you." He beaned, holding Theodore by his shoulders at arm's length. "You're here as Reiji's personal caretaker correct?"

"Yeah, the dude can't do anything on his own." Theodore laughed, putting Hyouma's worries to rest.

"And Hikaru's here too?" Hyouma looked to the said girl.

"I won't be any trouble. I just want to check out the place and look after the new students on Director's behalf." Hikaru answered.

"I know. Follow me. I have a dorm room for both of you." Hyouma chirped. Hikaru and Theodore retrieved their bags.

"This is goodbye then." Ryuusei said.

"Yes. Goodbye then Director." Hikaru said with a formal bow.

"See ya later Mr. Hagane." Theodore added.

"Goodbye you two. Take care." Ryuusei said. And with that, he left.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to take my group to the natatorium when school ends." Emily declared before leaving.

* * *

The dorms were nice, Ryuga would admit only to himself. He maintained his steel dignity even in the safety of that room, arms woven tightly over his chest as he scrutinized the area. It was spacious, a decent bed pushed against either of the side walls, a large window adorned with ostentatious silk curtains absorbing the back wall, allowing view into the cheesy looking courtyard, as well as the girls' dormitory opposite the building. There were desks, dressers, and closets for both residents of the dorm, as was the architecture of most all dorm rooms. There was no private bathroom though, meaning he'd have to use the ones scattered throughout the dormitory. Ryuga made no noise as he dropped his suitcase by his bed. He retrieved the papers that lie on his desk, located before the foot of his bed, and looked them over. Hyouma wasn't lying. They were a map of the school and class schedule.

"Mmmm?" He drawled quietly, recognizing a name on his schedule. Apparently he was to see a therapist at nine p.m. every Monday and Friday. Doctor Spandel Phillips was his name. Reiji made a curious gurgle to get his attention. Ryuga turned to regard him. The redhead sat on his bed opposite Ryuga's, giving silent orders to the WBBA agent about unpacking his things, not that he had much to unpack. Realizing he gained Ryuga's attention, Reiji gave a quizzical tilt of the head.

"Oh, it's nothing. My therapist or whatever just happens to be some Dutch dude I met a couple months ago. Small world." Ryuga told him, somehow understanding his question. Reiji choked, though it was supposed to be a giggle.

"Yeah. I see him on Mondays and Fridays from nine to ten. Peachy." Ryuga grumbled. "How bout you?" He asked. Reiji held up his class schedule in trembling fingers for him to see. Ryuga skimmed over it. Reiji's therapist was some girl named Rosalina Tendo. He had her on Tuesdays and Saturdays, from seven thirty a.m. to eight forty five a.m.

"Tendo. That name sounds vaguely familiar." Ryuga commented. Reiji nodded. He made the shape of an ice cream cone with his fingers and put them to his lips.

"Oh yeah, the little Libra wielding brat. So he and this Rosalina person are related?" Ryuga asked, hand on hip.

Reiji shrugged and nodded all at once.

"Huh, well isn't that corny?" Ryuga snorted with a half smile, "Your therapist is the relative of a kid you beat up. Yup, pretty corny."

Reiji sniffed. He stretched out on the bed, listening as Ryuga started unpacking.

* * *

It was late into the evening; around six or seven, by the time the Four newcomers all finished settling into their dorm rooms. Jack and Damian were connected at the hip. So even though neither of them were too happy about their new situation, they found solace in each other's ever present company. And besides, they could both complain together.

"How long do you think we'll be here Damian?" Jack queried. His voice sounded a bit absent. He gazed blankly at a wall, having finished unpacking and now plagued with the overwhelming desire to paint. He glanced over at the art supplies he had set up on his dresser while he waited for the other's reply.

"Who knows?" Damian yawned from his spot on his bed. He rolled on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "We're supposed to stay here till we're reformed. And as stubborn as you are and as apathetic as I am, that could take forever." He continued. Jack offered a sour visage. His green stare shifted to the back window, where the sunset was seen casting a lambent glow over the area.

"I'm going to go bathe." He decided, scooping his sleep wear from a drawer, his toiletries, and his phone, and leaving. He found Hyouma patrolling the halls and stopped him.

"Could you direct me to the restroom?" He asked politely.

"Of course." Hyouma chimed, "I can show you all of them if you want. Or if you'd just like to know the one closest to your room, I can do that too."

"The latter please." Jack said. Hyouma nodded. He strolled away, gesturing for Jack to follow.

* * *

"Let me know if you need anything else kay?" Hyouma called before leaving Jack in the bathroom. Jack looked around. Like everything else in the dorm, the bathroom was spacious. A large shower and bath, a row of sinks accompanied with a long mirror, decorative rugs over heating tile floors, and other bathroom commodities. Jack exhaled, dropping his things on the countertop and turning on the shower.

At some point when he finished bathing, Damian had taken his place in the shower. They exchanged conversation as Jack watched his reflection. He was removing his makeup, which he would argue is harder than putting it on for some reason.

"My therapist? Some dude named Doctor Phillips." Damian spat from behind the shower-curtain, massaging shampoo through his thick blue hair. "You?"

"Doctor Rosalina Tendo." Jack replied, closing his eyes to dab away his eyeshadow with a small tissue.

"Sounds bougie." Damian huffed, raking a hand through the tangles in his azure locks.

"Pfft Damian, she sounds very pretty." Jack protested, voice caught in laughter. He grew quiet, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with sharing everything I feel concerning Hades inc with an arbitrary officer... No one's ever asked me how I might feel about it before. I don't think sudden concern from some reform therapist would help."

"I don't know what they think a bunch of psychological hoo hah will do." Damian snorted. He heard Jack giggle as he turned off the shower water and wrapped himself in a towel. He stepped from the shower and onto a rug, spotting Jack at the sink. Dressed in the royal blue T-shirt and cotton pants he slept in, he was detangling his pinkish waves with a comb. When the pair finished; Jack feeling refreshed, Damian dressed in a black top and gray sweats, they grabbed their things and left. They paused just outside the bathroom door at the sound of voices and hurrying footsteps. Jack squealed when a couple figures darted past him and Damian.

"Ha! Beat ya! Aguma and I get first shower!" The first male declaimed triumphantly, his body slamming hard against the closed bathroom door. He whirled around to face the other two males that skidded to a stop before him, giving Jack and Damian a good look at him. He could pass for average sized, but lent more toward the small side. Large, excitable eyes colored gold stood out against healthy, pale skin. Hair of auburn satin coiled about his neck like a scarf. He sported an orange T-shirt and sports shorts, smelling of chlorine and a swim bag thrown over his shoulder. Was that Bao?

"Aw crap." The other one cursed. He was average sized, graced with pale pink complexion and eyes like dim hyacinths. Golden blonde hair spiked out in different directions. He too smelled of chlorine and dressed in swim attire. "Good job. But Bao, that dive you did was horrible." He teased, scratching his blonde hair. Was that Chris?

"Hey, I never claimed I was good at diving!" Bao defended himself with a dramatic swing of his arm, "It was a dare from Valerian. Anyways, can we just compare my dive to whatever you wanna call what Aguma did?"

"Don't bring me into this!" Aguma, the robust, burly man standing behind the pair bellowed.

"Okay okay, but I won our race so Aguma and I get first bathe." Bao brushed off, clutching the bathroom doorknob.

"Take forever and I'll drag you out of that bathroom myself." Chris threatened.

"I'll just lock the door." Bao challenged.

"No problem for my Orion." Chris countered.

"Wanna go?" Bao jerked his launcher from his bag and aimed.

"You bet." Chris chortled, aiming his launcher as well.

"Hey, battling stays in the stadiums remember?" Hyouma reprimanded. The arguing boys looked to see him posed at the edge of the hall. Noises and cavils of protest left them as they put away their launchers.

"Good." Hyouma smiled and left. The boys could hear him shouting to the many boys downstairs as he left, "Everybody clean up! We go to the cafe at eight thirty okay? And I don't want any of you catching colds! Johannes, where did you get that cat? We have enough already! Aspen, off the couch until you bathe! Kirron, quit messing with your brother! Lucky, remember what we talked about!"

Once Hyouma's voice faded into the lower floor, the boys returned their attention to the bathroom. The bustling and chatter of the other dorm residents chirped in the background as the three boys finally decided to consider Jack and Damian.

"Hey Guys, you new?" Chris asked.

"Oh uhh, yes." Jack answered meekly.

"Well welcome to Oikutsu. I'm Christopher Blake, but I just kinda go by Chris." Chris introduced, extending his hand in greeting. Neither Jack or Damian took his offer.

"I'm Bao Xinyokuro." Bao added.

"Aguma Zheyong." Aguma finished. Awkwardly, Jack gave a nod and hobbled away. Damian followed. Aguma, Chris, and Bao traded glances.

"Oh don't worry. We were all similar when we first arrived." Chris sighed.

* * *

All members of the school were encouraged to eat in the school's cafe; but because Jack, Damian, Reiji, and Ryuga were new, they were allowed to eat in their dorm rooms. They did. Of course, Theodore had come to help Reiji eat, just as he had come to help him bathe and dress. He was going to brush his hair too, but the serpentine had been difficult and skittish the entire time. He had gone and hid somewhere in the dorm, and it took Theodore forever to find him. Reiji and Ryuga lie awake in their beds, sinking in the silence and darkness of their room. Much like Jack and Damian, the pair were up thinking about what awaited them. Though Jack and Damian were talking to each other, while Reiji and Ryuga were silent save for their breathing. The dormitory was quieting down too, beckoning the four to slumber.

Ryutaro and Ranmaru were preparing for sleep as well. Ryutaro sat on his bed, frowning at his older brother's solemn words, that Reiji had arrived. His quaking hands were folded in his crossed legs. He felt Ranmaru's hand land on his shoulder, and looked up at him.

"You okay?" Ranmaru asked, deep violet eyes brimmed with concern. They contrasted well against his fair white skin, accented by navy blue hair.

"Reiji's here. Reformation or not, I fear for my fate." Ryutaro murmured, his gaze dragging to his hands. He didn't think he'd ever see the boy again. But there he was, in his reform school. Fate twisted in many directions where Reiji was regarded, and it was too tangled for him to see. But what if he were in trouble? Ranmaru fidgeted with the sleeves of his sky blue shirt.

"I'll keep you safe." He promised, his words seeping into a whisper.

**That's all for today! This is only the beginning! I hope you liked! :)**

**Thank you so much to Eternal Nexus Warrior for lending me Ms. Rosalina Tendo and Mr. Ranmaru Fukami. I'm excited to work with them, as well as the other character you lent me. Thank you so much! You're a gem. :)**

**Thank you SilverSwirls for lending me Ms. Emily Evans and Mr. Oliver Reyes. Thank you. They're a treat as usual! :)**

**And finally Pandore, thank you for submitting Ms. Helen Scarsheld you angel. 3**

**Let me know what you guys think in a review ... and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello All! :D**

**I'm sorry for the long wait guys. I've had a really rough couple weeks, but hopefully this chapter'll make up for it. Everybody has a character in this chapter, and a couple of subplots are introduced. Enjoy!**

**The Dragon Enperor, The Snake Charmer, The King of Hades, and The Master of Beauty**

Bells? Jack didn't know what he expected when he woke up the next day in Oikutsu Lodging, but he hardly expected bells. A low, melodic sound that chimed four or five times. He popped an eye open, and immediately regretted it. How bright could a single room be? And didn't he close the curtains last night? He certainly remembered closing them. Across from him, Damian was tossing and shifting in his sheets. He released several annoyed groans and grunts, trying to block the sunlight that streamed through the window with his pillow.

"Haha, morning you two." Hyouma sang from his spot in the doorway. Jack rolled on his side to catch him in his line of vision; contrary to Damian, who took it upon himself to burrow deeper into his blankets. Hyouma stood in the doorway of their dorm room, back propped against the doorframe as he regarded the pair.

"I didn't sleep much at all last night." Jack murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"I know." Hyouma said it awkwardly, extending an arm out toward the back wall. Jack sat up and followed his finger with sleepy green eyes, attention falling to the splashes of opalescent color that adorned the wall. Energy spiked through him like electricity.

"Oh yes!" He sprang to his feet with a smile, already exhibiting some wild, Jackcentric motion. "I couldn't sleep last night so I painted that!" He declared, throwing an arm out toward the polygonal kaleidoscope he had made. "My oh my, it was exquisite! I don't even know where inspiration for it came from! But I am so very pleased with this piece! Isn't it special?" He finished on a sigh, pressing one hand to his temple whilst the other glided across his chest.

"Lovely." Hyouma replied with a soft smile. Jack squeaked as Damian's pillow smacked him right upside the head. He sent a surprised look toward the latter. Damian; looking at least semi-alive now, sat up in his bed.

"Not even going to think about what you did?" He snorted, voice rigid with early morning exhaustion. Jack paused briefly, fist curled under his chin.

"I'm sure if I weren't allowed to paint the walls, I'd be in trouble by now." He countered, moving to scoop Damian off the bed and drop him on the floor, which was not the least bit comfortable.

"I'ma pulverize you Peter!" Damian hissed, glaring flaming daggers up at Jack.

"You're awake now right?" Jack teased, leaning to pat Damian's head. Damian swatted his hand away with a snarl. Hyouma gave a laugh in the background.

"Try and get ready Okay? Today you guys have to visit our doctor for checkups and you will also meet your therapists." He informed.

"No school?" Jack quizzed.

"Not till next Monday. We prefer to ease our students into the system as opposed to the pushing them in and hoping they survive technique. Everybody else is at school though, which is why the dorm's a bit quiet. Emily'll be over with breakfast soon, and she'll guide your trip to the doctor's office." And with that, he left. He had informed Ryuga and Reiji of the same news several minutes prior. And thank goodness for Keily allowing him a buddy, for he would've collapsed at the invasive stare Reiji drilled into him had it not been for Oliver's support.

* * *

Theodore repressed his sigh. He supposed this was something he'd have to get used too. Reiji, apparently was not in the mood to be touched, or even seen for that matter. Theodore understood that deep down, Reiji was likely feeling overwhelmed and uncomfortable with everything that was happening; and for that he sympathized with him, but did he have to be so difficult? Not only that, but he was slippery. Theodore could never hold on to him for long. He frowned down at the lump of sheets on the bed, while Ryuga got changed across the room. He pretended not to care, but was secretly quite amused.

"C'mon Reiji, just give me a couple moments of your time, please?" Theodore sighed. Reiji popped up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and interlacing his fingers. How he loved it when people begged. His gaze traveled to Ryuga. He hummed quizzically as he watched the male undress. He watched, verdant eyes tracing every detail as the dragon emperor slid his arms from his sleeves, lifted his shirt, and hitched it up over his head.

"Why are you watching me?" Ryuga grunted, divesting his pajama shirt to the floor. In accordance with Ryuga's expectations, the redhead remained silent.

"Well stop it." Ryuga snapped. Reiji choked a few times in what was supposed to be a snicker, earning a scowl from Ryuga. He likely would have gotten hit too, if not for Theodore's presence. Reiji smirked, satisfied with having annoyed him. Afterword he copied Ryuga's motion of undressing, attempting to wriggle his arm from his long sleeve. Of course, with the discombobulated haze his mind and body were in, it failed.

"Awwwww, you're a clever one Reiji." Theodore chuckled at the sight, helping Reiji slip his arm from his sleeve. Reiji dipped his head to hide his genuine smile, darkened rose hair spilling into his pale countenance. Clever. Baby steps. Baby steps and he'd be out of this immobile state. Then maybe he could figure some of this mess out.

"Will you let me brush your hair today?" Theodore queried, sounding professional as he dressed Reiji. The latter jerked back with a hiss. Theodore nodded. Some day or another, he'd have to learn to read him.

* * *

Breakfast was quite awkward. The shyness and timidity of the new students effected a quiet and slightly uncomfortable atmosphere. They ate in the dorm's living room, enjoying the pastries and hot chocolate Emily brought them. Reiji, strange as ever, only had half a cream cheese bagel, though Theodore did try to get him to eat more. Emily and Hyouma filled the silence with facts about Oikutsu. Turns out, that lovely, nine a.m. bell Jack heard was the school bell, ringing to announce that the first class had started.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go see Doctor Helen?" Emily asked when everyone but Reiji's plates and cups were emptied. While Ryuga had no reply, nods and hums of agreement came hesitant from Theodore and the other new students.

"Thanks for bringing breakfast Milly-Chan. I'll clean everything up. You just take them to the doctor." Hyouma said with one of his sweet smiles, stacking plates and cups.

"Awwwwwww, thank you Hyouma-San. I'll bring them back soon." Emily replied, climbing to her feet. "C'mon Jack, Damian, Ryuga, Reiji, Theodore!" She called, stumbling toward the front door with a wave.

* * *

Jack was surprised to find a number of small white buildings behind the school and dormitories, also adorned with tiny gardens and courtyards, and organized by flagstone paths. Emily had led Theodore and the new students there, pausing at an intersection to which multiple paths branched off in the directions of each little white building.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed, hands clasped in front of his beating chest as he examined the picturesque scene before him.

"Mhm. Doctor Helen's establishment is over there." Emily informed, pointing down one of the paths. She lead them down that path and into the quaint building that sat at the edge of it. Boots clicked against polished tiled floor as they entered the waiting room. Emily gestured for all of them to take seats against the wall while she skipped up to the front desk.

"May I help you Ms. Evans?" The woman at the counter asked, glancing up from her paper. She and Emily knew each other fairly; for Emily was in charge of taking all her groups to the doctor. Often every month.

"I'm here for the new students' check up. Jackson Peter, Damian Hart, Reiji Mizuchi, and Ryuga." Emily answered.

"Okay, thank you. The doctor'll be out in a moment." The receptionist hummed, settling her paper in her lap to type on her computer. Emily sang a reply before taking a seat next to Damian. Damian was rather quiet she noted, much like Ryuga. However, the former was far less intimidating than the latter. He sat, Silvery grey eyes narrowed as he kicked his legs back and forth in horrid boredom. Jack sat beside him, hand clutching his chin as he peered out the long window behind them. On his free side was Reiji, his head pressed against Theodore's shoulder as he leaned into him for support. Ryuga had chosen a seat far away from the group, locked in his trademark pose of folded arms and closed eyes. After a few minutes drafted by, an acolyte came to retrieve Jack and Damian and bring them to Helen's room. It was a typical doctor's sweet with typical doctor furniture and typical doctor equipment.

"Ohhhhh, it's so plane and colorless here!" Jack groaned, shaking his burgundy tresses.

"It's a doctor's office Jack." Damian deadpanned.

"I wasn't born yesterday." Jack hissed. Emily had gone with the two of course. It was her job to watch over them after all, and she was sure that Reiji and Ryuga would be all right in the waiting room with Theodore. Helen; the doctor, sat in the rolley chair before a desk. She was small, no taller than 5'1. She was an albino. Porcelain white skin to match her shoulder-length, messy, straight snow hair, and eyes like cherries. Her outfit was hidden by her working coat. She turned in her seat to face her three visitors.

"Jackson, Damian, Emily, hello." She greeted, her voice monotone. "Shall we get started boys?"

* * *

Jack left the office embarrassed, while Damian was just flat out uncomfortable. Doctor Helen Scarsheld was a frank, standoffish person. The examinations and quizzes Jack and Damian went through were stiff and discomfiting. Helen didn't say more than she needed to, leaving Jack and Damian to feel shy and out of place, especially when ordered to strip. Lucky Emily was there, softening things with her bad puns and kind demeanor. Jack had no physical problems. Damian had terrible asthma; which he was already well aware of, but he learned that his asthma influenced by the drug of the arrangement, made for a dangerous combination that would have to be treated. Helen believed it was that, that made it so easy for him to faint, decreased oxygen levels circulating to his brain when he falls into shock. Either that, or he also had a case of vasovagal syncope.

"Fantastic." Damian had groaned sarcastically, after Helen had given him the news and asked him to return to her office on the weekend. Jack had giggled, patting his head for consolation. The pair were back in the waiting room now, with Emily as Theodore oversaw Reiji and Ryuga's checkup. No he wasn't a professional residential assistance; but someone had to watch Jack and Damian; and since he was Reiji's caretaker, that person very well could not have been him.

Everything was going well, that was until ...

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?" Ryuga spat, back turned to Helen as he stood. He had just been weighed, measured, and sense and reflex tested along with Reiji.

"Strip." Helen repeated from her spot by the examination table, words pointed.

"I'll pass." Ryuga stated flatly. Was he embarrassed to show his body? Hardly, especially not in a professional setting such as a doctor's office. It was the principle of disrespect that came along with it. As if he; the dragon emperor himself, would be _that_ compliant with the likes of an insignificant albino dwarf. Helen's face twisted into a scowl as she gave him a sideways look, a mix between utter disgust and complete disbelieve. Reiji; who was standing beside him, fully clad as well, tipped his head with a devious grin. He looked toward Theodore and tugged on the edges of his oversized blue shirt.

"Huh? You want me to remove this?" Theodore queried, lifting Reiji's shirt. Reiji gave a haughty nod.

"Okay." Theodore beamed, helping Reiji out of his shirt. Reiji briefly looked at his bared torso before staring at Ryuga. Upon Reiji's discerning glare, Ryuga whirled around to face him.

"Woah," He murmured under his breath. Reiji _was_ really thin. The contours of his ribs were seen through his pale skin. Faintly, his veins were visible as well. Reiji hummed in triumph, crossing slim arms over his small chest.

"Hwhyyyyyyyyyyyyy, are you giving that look?" Ryuga drawled. Reiji was meek outside of battling; he knew that from growing up with him in the Dark Nebula organization, so that face. Reiji's smirk widened as he pushed away a few scarlet strands from his countenance, revealing one verdant green eye.

"Oh, you're challenging me." Ryuga huffed, once again being able to understand what the serpentine was trying to say. Reiji nodded.

"Well don't. I'm not embarrassed or anything. This just really isn't worth my time." Ryuga snorted. Reiji didn't look convinced, head thrown back and tongue moving over his bottom lip.

Ryuga muttered a curse to him as he unfastened his cloak and discarded his shirt.

"Good." Helen said once the boys were finally unclad, "Let's start with you." She moved to Reiji, tracing the visible delineations of his ribs with her index finger. "Too skinny." She mumbled, "Way too skinny." She drew back, "What's your diet look like Mizuchi?"

Reiji barely twitched in reply, staying silent.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh, he just got out of a coma sort of thing, so he hasn't developed a diet. But so far, he eats very little." Theodore answered for him at Helen's annoyed glare.

"Why?" Helen demanded, "Eating disorder? Anorexia probably? Though that usually manifests in teenage girls, which you are not. Bulimia maybe? People with that disorder manage to appear healthy, and you do not. And I just know you don't have a binging disorder. BDD or body dysphoria then? Or perhaps just flat out starvation? Well?"

"I don't know." Theodore sighed.

Helen pointed an expectant look at Reiji, whom offered no response.

"You weighed about one hundred and two pounds according to my scale, and that is forty two pounds less than the minimal weight of a six foot male, that includes smaller folk like Asians and myself. Tell me why." Helen still got no reply from him. She turned her attention to Ryuga. "You grew up with Reiji no? What was his diet like?"

"Tch, as if I know what that cheep carnival act Doji was feeding him." Ryuga spat.

"And what did Doji feed **you?**" Helen hissed, patience just about thinned.

"Anything I wanted, so long as it wasn't too sweet or toxic." Ryuga replied, as though it were obvious.

"Gugghhhhh, Okay then. Reiji, you're done for today." Helen lamented with a hand pressed to her head, "As of now, I don't have a proper diagnosis for you. When you get the nerve to talk, come back to me and we'll see about that weight. And you Ryuga? You're perfectly healthy. Incredibly healthy in fact, but, I noticed you've been favoring your right leg."

"Hhhhuh?" Ryuga made one of those extreme facial expressions, arms defensively closing over his chest. He had crawled into his pants as she was talking. Reiji; whom was being dressed in the background, glanced over curiously.

"It's very slight, but yes. You're favoring your right leg. I noticed you didn't want to put weight on it when you stood on the scale. I also noticed you wince in the reflex test when your leg was forced to kick out." Helen continued, "And I think I know why." She moved over to Ryuga, who flinched away.

"Hey, c'mon, let me see." Helen pushed.

"Nah, you're good Tiny." Ryuga declined.

"How am I supposed to help if you don't let me see?" Helen whined.

"I don't need help." Ryuga snarled, tugging on his shirt and clasping his cloak in place. He was heading out of the door in seconds.

"Thanks for the help Ms. Helen, sorry for all the trouble. See ya later!" Theodore called, rushing after Ryuga and dragging a staggering Reiji with him.

* * *

Jack collapsed on his back, on his dorm bed, arms coiling behind his head and green eyes drawing circles on the ceiling. Damian sat on the floor, unzipping his black guitar case and heaving out his guitar. Well that went well. Theodore had explained the situation to Emily, Jack, and Damian when he and Reiji hastened into the waiting room. Emily took it with calm, explaining that they'd go back to the dorm as planned, and let Ryuga cool down.

"Hey but I have a question," Damian stated, settling his guitar on his knees and warming up by plucking his strings.

"Yeah?" Jack let a hand dangle off the bed while the other combed through his hair.

"What is vasovagal syncope?" Damian asked, strumming a random tune.

"You don't know?" Jack laughed mockingly.

"No." Damian shot an acidic glare.

"I don't either." Jack chirped with a teasing grin.

"I don't understand how I tolerate you." Damian grumbled. Jack's playful snickers followed. The said male pulled out his phone, holding it above his head as he consulted the Internet. He was quiet for a while as he read an article.

"It's a condition where one faints when triggered." He said, voice analytical as he read. "A trigger, like heavy emotion, stress, or bloodshed, encourages blood to pool in the legs and away from the head, reducing oxygen levels and resulting in faint. Apparently it's totally harmless. That would explain why you fall out after losing."

Damian made a hmph, glaring down at the strings of his guitar. "Pfft, I'm surprised **I'm** the one who has it. It's clear that **you're** the drama queen of the two of us." He commented, closing his eyes. Jack produced a repulsed, squeaky sound, much to Damian's ultimate delight. Jack pulled Evil Befall from his coat.

"Care to back that chat Damian? I'm itching to make some art." He growled.

"Oh yeah!" Damian slid his guitar away in mere moments, whipping out Hades Kerbecs from his jean pocket instead.

The pair wandered the dorm until they came upon Emily and Hyouma. The pair were lounging on the dorm's living room couch, seemingly talking about Ryuga. They paused mid confabulation, Hyouma gazing up at Jack and Damian, who stood uncomfortably beside the couch.

"Is there a beyblade stadium we could use?" Jack questioned.

"Of course." Hyouma replied with a bright smile, climbing to his feet.

"Guys!" Now that was Theodore. The turquoise eyed teen came flouncing into the room, panting with panic scribbled all over his face.

"What's wrong?" Emily gasped, jumping to her feet.

"Reiji's gone." Theodore stated.

"Gone? How?" Hyouma breathed.

"I only went to the bathroom. When I came back, he was gone. No where in sight." He explained, scratching his silvery blue curls.

"Okay. Let's look for him. He's cripple, so he couldn't have gotten far." Emily said.

* * *

Reiji sat against the gate circling the school yard, arms crossed on his bent knees with his chin resting on top. His green eyes were closed, though no one looking at him could tell. It was hot out; he noted, but he took some infinitesimal pleasure from it. He had forgotten all about heat, so the sun on his skin was sensual, made him feel slightly more human, much like the shower water had. He every so often glanced at the boys' dormitory in the near distance, to see if Ryuga had returned. He had gone looking for him after all, for a reason he himself could not explain. It was the Ryuga centered instinct he possessed, drilled into him from his days in the Dark Nebula organization. He was raised to be a dominate blader, and made to serve and help Ryuga in Battle Bladers. So; by intrinsic instinct, he had run after Ryuga to insure he was okay, and no doubt to soothe his injured leg. However; in his impaired state, he had only managed to half stumble, half crawl, half trip his way to the school before he lost his breath. Thus he waited against the school yard gate to regain energy, enjoying the quiet and observing the boys' dormitory. Sometimes, absent green eyes would drift to his thin arms and torso, and he would frown.

"Excuse me, are you Reiji Mizuchi?"

Reiji recoiled his head up at the feminine voice, meeting the face of a woman who peered down at him. She was his height exactly; six feet, with a pale countenance and familiar gold eyes. Raven hair dashed with streams of silver cascaded to her waist. She dressed in complete black, sporting a long-sleeved graphic shirt under a leather jacket, paired with distressed jeans and boots that climbed to her knees. What intrigued Reiji, was the many studded bracelets; also of leather, she accessorized both arms with. Why would she wear so many? The entire ensemble looked hot. Like really, how was she not burning alive?

Kuro Xinyokuro was her name, big sister to Bao. She had heard about the new students from her younger brother. And while she didn't think it upon herself to get involved with them, she was aware that not one of them were allowed on school grounds. She remembered quite well when she was a new student. She wasn't allowed on school grounds until the day of her first class. It was a safety precaution for the students of Oikutsu. Kuro herself was just taking a stroll around the school yard, since she had nothing to do during study hall, when she spotted Mizuchi. She figured at the least, she should return him to the dorm.

Reiji jerked back from her with a hiss, banging up against the gate in the process.

"Hey, relax okay? Relax." Kuro said, "Are you lost?"

Lost? Reiji wasn't exactly sure what she meant. Admittedly, some words had become lost from his memory, as was with a lot of things. Reiji stayed still, hands clasping the bars of the gate and green eyes watching her closely through messy red bangs. Kuro could already tell he was quite cripple. It was the way he carried himself that gave it away. The slouch of his slender back, how he settled his weight at his hips, and his trembling fingers, though Kuro didn't know why.

"Would you like some help?" She asked, kind and calm in her approach. An uneasy frown replied.

"Just let me help you to the dorm, okay?" Kuro said. Reiji would've hissed a disagreement, had it not been that he saw Ryuga entering the boys' dormitory. He gave an eager nod, springing up on wobbly legs and latching onto the gate.

"Need to lean on me?" Kuro extended her hand out to him. Reiji blinked at her black gloved hand confusedly, before his ginger fingers laced through hers. Kuro pulled his arm up and around her neck and slung her arm over the small of his back.

"How's this?" She breathed. Reiji had no answer. At a steady pace, Kuro lead him from the schoolyard and walked him to the boys' dormitory. Reiji was light, his weight posing no issue to her strength and fit body. She stood before the dormitory's front door, Reiji hanging almost lifeless from her shoulders. Kuro knocked on the dark oak door. It swung open near immediately, revealing a frantic Hyouma. His face lit up on sight of Kuro and Reiji.

"Uhhhh, I found him in the schoolyard." Kuro explained at the Aries wielder's flummoxed expression. Jack, Damian, Emily, and Theodore flanked him as Kuro spoke.

"Good, we were just about to look for him." Hyouma said, throwing a relieved hand behind his head. Kuro smiled softly, gasping next when Reiji dropped from her grip like sand slipping through her fingers.

"Don't worry. He does that. Doesn't like to be touched much I guess." Theodore chuckled, awkward as he twirled a silvery blue curl about his ear. Kuro nodded.

"You had us worried Reiji. I can't imagine why you'd run off like that. Are you okay?" Emily wondered, kneeling down before the addressed redhead, who sat wavering on his knees, hands threaded in his lap. Reiji whipped his head away from her. Emily sighed, boots clicking as she jumped back to her feet.

"And I thought I was a diva." Jack commented.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Bro. You are still very much a diva." Damian argued, earning an elbow to his tiny shoulder. The others' voices commingled in laughter.

"But really Reiji, are you okay?" Theodore repeated Emily's question, "We're not allowed on school grounds yet ya know?" Reiji nodded, bowing his head in apology. He pointed to the school in the distance behind. Then, crossing his arms, he closed his eyes with the upmost disdain in an impersonation of Ryuga. Then, he lifted his head and folded his hands over his heart. All the while, Kuro watched him.

"Mute?" She asked Emily. From the reruns she watched of Battle Bladers, she didn't remember him being mute.

"Mm mm." Emily shrugged, "I don't think he remembers how to use his voice. But who knows? He kinda only cooperates with Theodore and Ryuga so only time will tell. " Kuro hummed in agreement.

"Okay, Reiji went looking for Ryuga in the schoolyard because he was worried about him." Theodore informed. At least, that was what he could gather from Reiji's arbitrary sign language. So he was delighted when the serpentine offered a confirming half nod.

"Hhhhhhh, thank goodness." Hyouma sighed, "All right. Jack? Damian? How bout I direct you to that bey stadium now?"

"Yes!" The two boys cheered, following Hyouma back into the dormitory.

"C'mon Reiji. Maybe you need to give your body a break." Theodore suggested, heaving Reiji to his feet by his shoulders. "Ryuga came back. Just sort of strolled on in, ignored us all, and went to his room." He continued, ushering a hobbling Reiji into the dormitory. That left Emily and Kuro to loiter on the porch.

"Thanks for finding Reiji Kuro." Emily said.

"No problem." Kuro replied, fiddling with the bracelets on her wrist. "Um, he's going to be okay right?"

"Hope so. I can't say. I've never really dealt with someone who broke out of a two year coma basically, and not one like Reiji." Emily laughed, "I think he'll be fine though. But it'll take a long time for him to recover."

"Hmmmmmmm." Kuro mused, "Okay, let me know if you need any help."

"You bet, thanks Kuro." Emily beaned, waving the older off before disappearing into the dormitory.

* * *

When the evening rolled around, nerves were bouncing about like bees in a hive. With the male Oikutsu Lodging reform students having returned from their school some hours prior, the shy and aloof newcomers had locked themselves in their dorm rooms in hopes of avoiding social interaction, awaiting the coming horror that was their introduction meetings with their therapists. Some of the students left the dorm, Chris and the Beylin Fist leaders included, for a reason the newcomers did not care to look into. It mattered not, for they'd find out later. Reiji didn't even bother interacting with Ryuga. Once he saw his face, he knew he best leave him be. Still, the desire to know what was wrong with him and his leg itched. Jack and Damian had a fun time battling, and Jack was even more enraptured when Hyouma said he was allowed to carve the stadium because it was replaceable.

The time had come for the new students to become acquainted with their long time therapists. For convenience the four students opted to take turns meeting their therapists, even though each psychologist had their own offices inside one of the little white buildings behind the school. While Emily, Theodore, Jack, Damian, and Reiji waited in the building's lounge, Ryuga glared as he entered the office of one Doctor Spandel Phillips. The office was neat and unassuming. As opposed to using electric lights, Spandel used scented candles in gold sconces around the room. It urged Ryuga to relax a little, and he enjoyed the small flames and the lambent glow they produced. The windows were sealed shut with silk curtains. Small bookshelves lined with books were settled at some walls. There was a beanbag for relaxing, and a few blankets and pillows surrounding it. A wooden desk with two opposing chairs occupied the center of the room. In the chair furthest from Ryuga sat Spandel. Ryuga recognized him immediately. He was well over a head taller than him at six foot three. His svelte figure was well proportioned and attractive. He had skin of shining porcelain, large eyes a deep ebon brown, and plush lips the color of rosebuds. His face was softer, but gave a masculine appeal anyways. It was a pretty mold. He dressed in dark, professional clothing, though Ryuga was sure that was just for his job since he wore something completely different from when last they met.

"Greetings Ryuga." Spandel said, voice a gentle purr with welcome.

"So, you're that loony Dutch kid I met a couple months back." Ryuga snorted.

"I em German actually." Spandel corrected him.

"Aren't they the same?" Ryuga asked.

"Vwell, no, see, while they seem similar to most people, they-"

"Nope! Never mind. Don't care !" Ryuga interrupted him. "Still got that dumb accent I see." He commented, hand on hip as he took the seat in front of Spandel.

"Sumimasen. Watashi-wa Nihongo, Eigo, Furansugo, Doitsugo, soshite Supeingo ga hanashimasu." Spandel listed beautifully in Japanese, "Nihongo o hanashimasu-ka?"

It would take a nuke to make Ryuga admit that that was impressive.

"Why do you know that many languages?" He demanded instead.

"I em half German und half American. I learned both English und German srough mine, I mean my parents und surroundings. I learned Spanish and French from request ahv my uncle. Finally, I learned Japanese vwhen I vas invited to vwork at Oikutsu Lodging." Spandel explained. Pink warmed his pale cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck, "Uhh, I struggle most vwith English."

"It shows." Ryuga said dryly.

"Nihongo ga hanashimasu-ka?" Spandel repeated.

"Mmm. Iie, eigo. Sore-wa kimi-ni pittarida." Ryuga stated.

"Wakarimashita. Arigatogozaimasu." Spandel said.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Ryuga remarked.

"Truly? Bot I told you I vworked here vwhen we met." Spandel said.

* * *

_Ryuga grimaced as he felt a bandage pull at his ribs._

"_Too tight?" Spandel asked, loosening the bandage as he wrapped it around Ryuga's chest. Ryuga said nothing, only glared. The two sat on a jet, currently cruising over the ocean as they headed back to japan._

"_What is someone like you doing in the middle of no where anyways?" Ryuga asked, voice a raspy growl._

"_I em completing an assignment for the school I vwork in." Spandel replied._

"_What school would have you come all the way out to an abandon island?" Ryuga huffed._

"_Oikutsu Lodging. And I'm glad it did, or I vwouldn't have met you Ryuga."_

* * *

"Huh, guess you did." Ryuga snorted, "You still using that weird bey?"

Spandel reached into his pocket, pulling out a bey and holding it out. It was a cerulean blue, including the sharp performance tip coated in a thin layer of rubber and the average one four five spin track. The fusion wheel consisted of three, broad, curved blades. The energy ring was a vibrant fuchsia, adorned with intricate patterns that resembled lightning. The face bolt was gold, the visage of the bey's green eyed bitbeast engraved into it.

"Static Sable 145LCS, says halloh Ryuga!" Spandel cheered.

"You owe me a rematch Punk!" Ryuga snarled, dragging L-Drago from his gauntlet and shoving him in his face.

Spandel's eyes sparkled with delight. Dropping Static Sable in his lap, he clasped his hands together to admire the bey. "Halloh L-Drago." He chirped, returning his attention to Ryuga. "He looks a lot better now."

* * *

_Ryuga groaned, not quite yet wanting to open his eyes. His entire body was sore with aches and agonies. That was nothing new however. In the days after he had woken up on Nemesis' abandoned island, he had felt nothing but pain. He had spent those days wandering the island and trying to survive. It was only semi working. He only wished there was a way off._

_Wait ..._

_Ryuga was well a custom to having a rock for a pillow in the baron landscape. So why then, was something way softer under his cheek. He cracked a golden eye open, then the other. Once they adjusted to the bright afternoon sun, he realized he was not on the spot he went to sleep. No, he was sprawled across a slightly elevated platform, with his head propped snug in someone's lap. He leapt to his feet and gazed around with an inaudible gasp. He noticed a tall, slender male sitting on a long black suitcase. That must've been the elevated surface he was sprawled over, so that guy's lap must've been his pillow._

"_Who are you?!" Ryuga roared. _

"_My name es Spandel Phillips." The male introduced,strange ebony pools meeting gold._

"_I've never heard of you!" Ryuga snarled,_

"_No, I em not popular." Spandel mumbled._

"_What are you doing with me?" Ryuga hissed._

"_I vas scouting za area for a particular endangered species ahv animal dropped here by animal abusers." Spandel explained, "Zen I came across you. I vas under zee impression you vwere .. um..."_

"_Dead? Yeah, well, I'm not."_

"_Forgive me." Spandel bowed, "You are at the top ahv da beyblade vworld. Losing you vas tough for everyone, even me who looks up to you. I em honored to have come across you, und em overjoyed and to know you are alive. I vas heading to zis point on which we stand in order to vwait for my jet, which vwill take me back to my agency, vwhen I saw you und L-Drago sleeping on a rock. You look horrible."_

"_Do not!"_

"_Yah, you do. So I decided to get you off zis island und get you to za WBBA."_

"_What, so they can crawl all over me and baby me?"_

"_Your condition es fragile. I vwanted to help. I sought it might please you to escape zis rotten island, und zat others, especially Gingka, vwould be pleased with your survival."_

_Ryuga's look was scornful._

"_I could not leave you." Spandel justified._

"_All right random Dutch kid-"_

"_German-"_

"_Same thing." Ryuga snapped, "Look, I'm not running to the WBBA and I don't want them getting all misty over me. But, I will join you in your little plane ride, just cause I don't care for rotten baron islands much."_

"_If you are coming with me, you are getting medical attention und reporting to da WBBA." Spandel stated._

"_You can't make me." Ryuga chuckled darkly._

"_If you get on my jet, I vwill alert za WBBA ahv your existence. You need to be healed." Spandel warned. Ryuga took out his launcher, slipped L-Drago inside, and aimed. "Battle me then!" He cried._

"_I accept!" Spandel whipped out his launcher and aimed as well. The pair distanced themselves from each other._

"_When I win, you're giving me a ride and keeping hush bout my existence." Ryuga proposed._

"_Und should I defeat you, you vwill comply vwith my wishes." Spandel agreed. _

"_Three!"_

"_Two!"_

"_One!"_

"_Let it rip!"_

_The beys spun across the rocky terrain, driving toward each other at a quick pace. They circled past each other a few times, the bright colors of Static Sable blitzing by L-Drago's darkness every time it swooped in for an attack. Ryuga was a nerve racking opponent to cross, but Spandel was intent on keeping himself calm. Determined not to lose power by attacking L-Drago head on, Spandel urged Sable to slide away from any confrontation L-Drago tried to initiate. Ryuga wasn't having that though._

"_Don't think you can run!" Ryuga shouted, the familiar heat of battle firing him up. He threw out his arm with a short cackle. On his command, L-Drago executed a wild twist. He slammed into Sable, cutting off his path at an unexpected angle. Spandel's lips parted, and Ryuga grunted in triumph as the two beys drilled into each other. L-Drago was merciless, stifling Sable in a barrage of attacks to every part of his fusion wheel before jerking back and slamming into Sable with raging force. Spandel glanced up as Sable went rocketing into the blue sky._

"_And that ties it. Ha, no wonder I've never heard of you." Ryuga chuckled, amber eyes closed. When Spandel had no reply, he looked to see Static Sable landing on the rocky terrain across from L-Drago. It wobbled, but was still very much spinning._

"_This'll Finish you! L-Drago!" He exclaimed. L-Drago rushed toward Sable with the intent to hit him while he still struggled to maintain balance._

"_Okei Sable, Static Flicker please." Spandel ordered quietly, doing a modest hand motion. A spout of bright blue, green, and yellow electricity shot from Sable in pulsing streams. They hit L-Drago consecutively._

"_What!?" Ryuga snarled when L-Drago's speed was sliced in half. L-Drago veered off course, wobbling until completely tipping over from the impact of the electrical blasts. Ryuga's face contorted in shock, his focused pinned on the motionless L-Drago. Spandel was shocked as well, mouth agape and eyes wide as he caught Sable at his chest._

"_Did ... did zat really just happen?" He gasped. Ryuga stared, silent and frozen. He could only glare as his brain tried to fathom the loss._

"_Oh vwait, I see now." Spandel mused, though Ryuga barely heard it over his horror. Spandel walked over to him, L-Drago in hand, and offered it to him._

"_It vasn't an honest victory understand?" He queried. Ryuga's gaze drifted to L-Drago, covered in scratches with its parts loosening,. It was in horrible shape, lodged with debris and marked with burns and dark marks._

"_L-Drago hasn't had a chance to recover at all from his big battle vwith Nemesis, have you L-Drago?" Spandel looked down at the bey in his hand before returning his soft brown eyes to Ryuga, "Some major repairs are needed to heal him I'm positive, bot it is because of its damage zat you lost. I can't imagine vwhat would've happened if you tried to use your special move."_

"_So you haven't beaten me then?" Ryuga asked, snatching L-Drago._

"_No. L-Drago just vasn't in fighting condition from the start. However, a victory is still a victory, und I'll make sure you get za medical attention you need. Vwe are going to da WBBA."_

"_Now holdup Loony. You didn't actually beat me, so I don't have to listen to you."_

"_I beat you. I don't count it as a real victory, but I did end za battle so it counts for now. I'm not usually za type to take advantage of false victories, but you are important so I have to."_

"_You stupid!" Ryuga growled, cut off by the loud hum of an approaching jet. He only snarled louder. Spandel grabbed his suitcase and waved him over. Ryuga glared fire._

* * *

"Oh yah, I'm sorry I did that." Spandel smiled.

"Do you really think I want your apology?" Ryuga snapped, "A fight is a fight, no matter how screwed the results are. Still, you owe me a rematch."

"I agree. Zat vasn't a fair battle at all. I'll battle you und L-Drago anytime Ryuga!" Spandel cheered.

"Stop waisting time then!" Ryuga demanded.

"Sorry, bot vwe have spent our fifteen minutes together reminiscing. It's time for me to meet vwith Damian now." Spandel explained.

"Guuuuugh, stupid Dutch kid." Ryuga grumbled, standing and pushing from the desk.

"German."

"Don't care."

"Bye bye Ryuga. Have a good vweek. See you next Monday in our first official serapy session."

* * *

Damian sighed as he walked into Doctor Spandel Phillips' office. He was quick to take a seat in front of Spandel, elbow propped on the desk and cheek resting in his palm. He felt strange trying something new without Jack. Sure he had been alone several times. In fact, he liked being alone, but he was used to venturing into new territory and activities with Jack. It made him feel better, he'd admit only to his conscious.

"Good evening Damian Hart. My name es Spandel Phillips, und I'll be your serapist for your journey to recovery here in Oikutsu." Spandel introduced.

"Your accent is cute." Damian said bluntly.

"Ohhhh, really? Are you sure?" Spandel gasped.

"Yeah, my mother had a Canadian accent so I'm kinda fond of'em." Damian said.

"Oh, how darling. You vwere close vwith your mom?" Spandel quizzed.

"Yeah, and you?" Damian asked,

"I vas closer to my father." Spandel said. Damian hummed in response.

"Now zis is already going very well." Spandel said, "Damian I vwelcome you to my serapy healing. I vwant you to know zat you are safe here. You vwill not suffer discrimination, judgement, or any other form of mistreatment dat may hurt or discourage you. Vwe of Oikutsu are here to help. Everything zat goes on here is confidential, private. Vwell at least, I have sworn an oath to lock up personal and sensitive information zat enters zis room, bot you can talk about whatever you are comfortable with. Now, vwould you like anything from da lounge as vwe discuss how our sessions vwill go?"

His accent was present, but he said things so gently it was hardly a bother. It was pleasant to Damian. "Chocolate cake and a bottle of water." He answered.

"I'll be right back vwith zat for you." Spandel chimed, hopping to his feet. And so he did.

* * *

Damian smiled as he went back into the lounge to join the others. He plopped down next to Jack, his fifteen introduction minutes with Spandel having ended.

"How was it?" Jack murmured, voice muffled by the pencil in his mouth as he sketched on the book in his lap.

"Fine." Damian yawned, "He's a pretty nice guy, kinda dorky, but he gave me chocolate cake. He says sessions'll be relaxed, and I don't have to talk about anything I don't want to. We'll spend the first few sessions doing activities to get familiar with one another."

"So you don't hate the idea of therapy?" Jack drawled.

"I'm just curious about how this'll go is all." Damian sniffed.

"Mmmmnnhmmmmmmm." Jack replied sardonically.

Now it was Reiji's turn.

The redhead staggered into Rosalina's office, holding onto the doorframe before closing the door behind him. Rosalina's office was much like Spandel's, minus the candles and bookshelves. It was still very cozy, adorned with different colored roses. The revelation that things were a lot harder to do without Theodore donned on Reiji like a bucket of ice. His chest heaved as he panted, scarlet hair raining into his lowered face. Rosalina Tendo stood at her desk, a soft smile gracing her countenance. She was a pretty girl, fair skinned with azure eyes. Her hair was the color of roses, pulled into a braid that tailed over her shoulder. She dressed modestly in a red sweater, pink jeans, and white boots. A necklace with a silver bow and arrow pendant; and a locket holding a picture of her and her childhood friend, hung around her neck. Even if her posture was perfect, and her face a welcoming flower, Reiji could still feel the unease emanating from her body.

"Good evening Reiji. It's very good to see you here." Rosalina greeted, "Often I use Japanese titles with my Japanese students because it helps them feel more comfortable in the English language. All staff at Oikutsu offer that service. Would you prefer that?"

Reiji nodded.

"Mizuchi-Kun then?"

Reiji shook his head in disgust. He remembered Doji calling him that, but he wasn't sure how to tell her he'd rather her use his first name.

"Okay don't worry. We'll figure it out." Rosalina assured, "Need some help?"

Reiji, still leaning against the door, nodded.

"Okay." Rosalina chirped, moving over to him. Woah!

A rush of adrenaline sizzled through Reiji as she gingerly stepped before him. Here stood a frightened victim, and it had been a hot minute since he struck fear into the heart of anyone. And she was pretty too. How her face would contort. And he had four inches on her, oh yes! His heart pounded at the idea. Rosalina reached out to steady him, letting out a sharp gasp when Reiji's hand snapped around her wrist. Oh yeah, he remembered that. Even if Poison Serpent was undergoing an upgrade via the WBBA, he could still horrify the heck out of a little girl. He remembered how he used to terrorize the Sodo twins and Ryutaro whenever Doji would let him out back in the DN days, though he wouldn't allow him his bey. The motions flowed through him as water. In one fluid motion he yanked her closer to him, his free hand wrapping around her neck. Rosalina froze, which Reiji received in a plethora of thrills. The former stayed perfectly still, blue eyes wide with her throat throbbing against Reiji's cool palm. And that was enough to satisfy him. Yes, that felt good. Reiji pulled back, sliding to his knees with a pleased rumble. Rosalina took a minute to compose herself, before taking Reiji's hands and pulling him to his feet.

"There." She sighed, easing him into the chair at her desk. She sat across from him, folding her delicate hands on the table.

"Let's start over okay.? And we'll improve that violent attitude a bit later." She breathed, "But for now, I'm Rosalina Tendo. I'm your therapist for your time here at Oikutsu Lodging. I will treat you kindly, and I care deeply for all my patients. I hope you find your road to recovery a relaxing one. Know that you are very safe here. Everything is confidential, and you won't suffer any treatment that can be harmful in any way."

Reiji nodded to signify he understood.

"I know you can't speak or move fluently at the moment, but would you like to try and tell me about yourself anyways? For example, why do you keep your hair so long? It's very pretty, but I think I've only encountered two other boys who keep their hair that long."

The Fukami brothers. Reiji looked down for a moment, his mind a bit absorbed with the fact that she was still talking to him after he simulated choking her. He took a few strands of his hair, scissoring them between two fingers and shaking his head with an uncomfortable frown.

"You don't like cutting your hair?"

Reiji nodded. He didn't want to attest why he _really_ liked keeping his hair long.

"Okay, good start. I prefer to keep my hair long too." Rosalina beaned.

* * *

Rosalina released a breath she didn't know she was holding when Theodore came to retrieve Reiji, her chest loosening a great deal. Boy was that guy creepy, scary, and he was the only one to ever frighten her younger brother Yuu. And while she certainly didn't like what he did to her brother, there was room in her heart for forgiveness, unlike her dear friend Ranmaru. Besides; Reiji seemed somewhat human when she was talking to him. Jack was the next to dance in, a bundle of nerves with an anxious smile.

"Hello Jackson Peter, what shall I call you?" Rosalina greeted, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Jack is fine thank you." Jack's voice was a timid mumble as he sat in front of her.

"Jack." Rosalina repeated, "Okay well, I'm Rosalina Tendo. Welcome to my therapy. I want to help you understand that you are safe here. Under Oikutsu law, everything that comes into my room is confidential on my end. Here you will not be pressured, judged, discriminated, embarrassed, or any other form of mistreatment that may harm you in any way."

"Okay." Jack replied.

"To get started, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Rosalina suggested.

"Hmmmmmm." Jack mused, green eyes rolling to one direction thoughtfully. "I suppose you already know I like art?"

"That's right." Rosalina answered.

"I surmised as much." Jack murmured, "Did you know that I used to have red hair?"

"What? No, I had no idea." Rosalina chuckled,

"Indeed. My hair used to be red, really red, like yours." Jack continued, "It was a wonderful arrangement of color, truly it was." He picked at his forelock, moving it back and forth. "Aw, but I lost it to the arrangement system. Just like Damian's hair used to be this dingy gray blue color, which I liked anyways."

"I never considered that. Do you miss it?"

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Do you know if there's any way to reverse the affects of the arrangement?"

"Its impossible." Jack shook his head, "No one ever cared to look into the arrangement system. No one knows how it works. Not even Damian and I were told about it. All the data that ever existed on it ... died along with Hades city. Huh. As far as the world is concerned, the only proof that the arrangement system even existed lies in my and Damian's DNA."

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear." Rosalina whispered.

"It's fine! My hair's a Rather abstract color as of now!" Jack exclaimed. Rosalina offered him a meek smile.

* * *

The four found themselves in a noisy cafe, another picturesque building behind the school, at eight thirty p.m. It was Hyouma's request. The dorm keeper had kindly asked the new students to try eating in the lodging's cafe that night. Jack had outright refused. After his introduction session with Rosalina, he had a lot he wanted to talk about with Damian. Reiji had declined as well with the excuse that he was tired. Ryuga had said no just because he could, and Damian had completely overdosed on social interaction and was ready to retire, therefore refusing as well. The four still weren't sure how Hyouma talked them into this as they sat at a round table with a few other students, Chris, Bao, and Aguma in specific. The cafe was bustling with noise, the tables filled with students.

"Reiji, eat your carrots." Theodore urged, poking Reiji with his own spoon. Reiji blew air from his nose, digging his face into his crossed arms.

"If you're going to eat nothing else, eat. Your. Vegetables." Theodore ordered, prodding at Reiji further with the spoon. Reiji hissed at him.

"Then I think I might leave you alone and get some of that strawberry cake their selling for dessert." Theodore sighed. Reiji perked his head up at that.

"Oh? You want to share it with me?" Theodore asked. Reiji nodded the slightest bit.

"Then eat your carrots." Theodore stated, sliding the spoon in the serpentine's mouth. Reiji looked away with a pout. The others at the table, with the exception of Ryuga and Jack, laughed.

"Kuro!" Bao cheered on sight of his sister. Kuro smiled as she approached the table with her dinner plate, taking a seat between her brother and Reiji. She ruffled her younger brother's rusted red hair, her heart warming as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Christina isn't being too hard on you is she?" Kuro asked. Bao flinched against her shoulder. "Um, no." He stammered.

"Bao." Kuro warned, voice low and vehement. Bao tore from her shoulder, his muscles stiffening.

"I'm fine Kuro. I can take care of myself!" Bao protested.

"I get it. You're a big boy, and I'm proud of you. But to hell with the idea that I won't take care of you." Kuro said smoothly, "So?"

Bao said nothing, arms crossed and glaring.

"Aguma?" Kuro looked to the male in question.

Aguma looped one large arm about Bao's shoulders, "He could've cried He was so angry."

"Don't worry. I'll set her straight." Kuro promised, patting Bao's forearm.

Bao groaned, "I know." Aguma gave him a little squeeze, something that was comforting and teasing all at once.

"Huh, everyone here sure is buddy buddy." Damian commented after devouring the last of his chicken leg. It snapped Jack from his musing trance of taking in all the cafe's detail and activity. He hummed absently in agreement.

"Hey excuse me!"

Jack and Damian turned at a female's call, the former freezing on sight of the two girls that advanced to their table. Jack recognized one of them. She was tall, with a curvaceous hourglass build. Eyes a sea of dark chocolate against warm honey skin. Hair the color of coffee rained in thick curls to her waist, and her plump lips were painted cherry red. She wore a black shirt; adorned with a pink paisley pattern, under a black cashmere jacket left open. A wavy red skirt fell to her knees. She sported a pair of black stockings and matching ankle boots. Finally she accessorized with a silver belt, earrings, bangles, and necklace with a pink heart pendant. The second was much smaller; about Damian's size, but with an equally voluptuous build. She had porcelain white skin and large bister eyes. Her hair was sable, spilling down her back in waves. She dressed in all black. A lace dress that fell to mid-thigh, stockings, heels, and gloves that climbed up to her shoulders. The only nuance was a white scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Ro-Rochelle, can that really be you?" Jack gasped on a stutter, pushing from his chair.

"Yup!" The taller of the two girls chirped, gliding into Jack's arms for an embrace.

"I wanted to reunite with you in private, but my friend here is being a pain." Rochelle explained, melting into Jack's hold before withdrawing.

"What? Rochelle!" The smaller of the two girls whimpered.

"A pain?" Jack quizzed.

"Yyyyyyyyyup!" Rochelle replied, "My girl Pandore here has been a huge fan of Damian ever since the World Championships."

"Huh? Me?" It was Damian's turn to be surprised as he got from his seat with interest.

"When we found out that The King of Hades and The Master of Beauty were coming to Oikutsu, we totally freaked." Rochelle continued, "She more than me. She's been wanting to meet you for a while now Damian, but her shy self was intent on avoiding you when you got here, so I dragged her all the way here to say hello." She glanced down at Pandore, who was red with shame.

"Well then," Damian trotted over to the abashed girl. "Hi. Damian. Nice to meet ya." He greeted, extending his hand out toward her.

"Hi. I'm Pandore. It's an honor to meet you." Pandore replied, eyes sparkling as she shook his hand.

"Well, I suppose this place can't be too horrible if you're here." Jack said to Rochelle.

"Nah, this place is amazing Bro. But I know it's gonna take forever to make you believe that." Rochelle replied. Jack chuckled, pulling up two chairs to his table so Rochelle and Pandore could join them.

Theodore was happy. Reiji had eaten his carrots, and for that he shared his strawberry cake with him. He had no idea the snake charmer liked sweets. Reiji lied his head on the table, blinking as he watched Ryuga take his empty dinner plate and leave the table.

"Are you okay Ryuga?" Emily asked upon seeing him head toward the cafe's exit, sliding from the staff's table and darting after him.

"I don't want your concern Residential Assistance Girl Emily!" Ryuga snapped, continuing his little strut out the door.

"Um, you know you can't enter the dormitory without Hyouma's key?" She called after him.

"Don't care!" Ryuga sang back.

"We have a curfew. You have to be back in the dorm by eleven." Emily informed.

"No promises Kid!" Ryuga shouted back. Emily groaned as she watched him disappear in the distance.

"At least he remembered your name." Hyouma joked as he came up behind her from the staff's table, a jocose grin playing on his lips. Emily caught the contagiousness of his smile. She leaned against him in a half hug. "This is gonna be a challenge." She exhaled.

"We can do it Emily." Hyouma declared, "Remember how difficult it was to get the Hope brothers used to Oikutsu?"

"How could I forget?" Emily moaned.

"But we handled it well. If anyone can get the newbies used to people, it's you." Hyouma proclaimed.

"Thanks Hyouma. You're sweet." Emily muttered softly, touching his arm with affection.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just speaking the truth." Hyouma chuckled, looking away to hide his flushed face.

**Do you guys ever feel awkward with like chapters two through four cause you're like between the story introduction and plot introduction? No? Just me?**

**Anyways, thank you kittens for reading. I hope you liked and are looking forward to more. If you guys were wondering, I get Reiji and Ryuga's friendship from the manga. I just like the idea of the pair growing up in the Dark Nebula together, and Ryuga toeing Reiji along on a chain. I'll be taking a few other things from the manga too. Like Reiji's green eyes and Kyoya and Benkei's friendship.**

**Originally I had it to where Ryuga would mop the floor with Spandel in that flashback, cause, I mean, he's Ryuga. Then I'm like;wait, Ryuga and L-Drago were just jackhammered by Rago. so that's near impossible. **

**Sorry this chapter was so long. I had a lot to go over, and do you guys see a good spot to split this thing? Cause I don't.**

**Oh yeah, here is what Ryuga and Spandel said in Japanese, in order:**

**Spandel: I'm sorry. I can speak Japanese, English, French, German, and Spanish. Would you rather I speak Japanese?**

**Would you rather I speak Japanese?**

**Ryuga: No. English. It suits you better.**

**Spandel: I understand. Thank you.**

**And with that done, Now to give my respects-**

**Thank you to QueensKhioneandFernis, hope I got your name right Sweetheart, for lending me your gem Kuro. Note you guys, Kuro's full name is Kuro Blackheart I believe and she's eighteen. But Fernis and I have very differing ideas about the precious angel Bao. So in this particular story, Kuro is Kuro Xinyokuro and twenty one. Cause she's older than Bao by two years, and I imagine Bao as a nineteen year old. I do suggest you check out Fernis' stories. Like me, she writes about the underrated misfits. :)**

**Thank you Pandore Hart for submitting Pandore to me. Thank you My Love. Her stories are very exquisite. She's a Star Breaker gal.**

**Theodore and Bryson are my sister's. Thank you Darling! :)**

**Still accepting OCs guys, so fill free to submit. We're only just getting started! See you folks on the next chapter!**

**Tell me your thoughts in a review ... and remember that feedback is love! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**What's good All? :D**

**Welcome kindly, to Oikutsu Lodging. Enjoy! :D**

**It's Wednesday **

Jack, Damian, and Reiji were certainly happy to return to the boys' dormitory after dinner at the cafe was over. Of course, Ryuga was no where to be found when all the students crowded back into the dorm. It put an unseen pout on Reiji's thin lips. Though, that was melted by the ease of an unwarranted bubble bath. Indeed, Reiji sunk into the hot, bubbling water as Theodore massaged shampoo through his carmine locks. What shampoo he was using Reiji hadn't a clue, but he hardly cared as his verdant eyes followed an oversized bubble across the water with a childlike gleam in them. The dorm was livelier than what he had first anticipated. Arguments over bathing rights echoed through the wall, Bao, Aguma, and Kuro could be heard playing a video game in the downstairs living room; because girls were allowed in the boys' dormitory and vice versa until curfew, cabinets and refrigerators opening and closing as characters rummaged for a dessert, the muffled cries emanating from the dormitory's several indoor stadiums; and the surrounding ones outside as well, relaxed chatter, Hyouma giving a few orders, and he would find out later that it was Chris whom was blasting that rap music.

"This place has a real homely vibe doesn't it?" Theodore commented, getting Reiji to stop slouching so he could lather his back. Reiji shook his lowered head, putting his hands to his ears.

"Kinda noisy huh?" Theodore chuckled, urging Reiji back into the water. The latter nodded. He touched a random bubble with his index finger, gasping and then smiling when it popped.

"You've never had a bubble bath before?" Theodore asked. Reiji nodded ever slightly.

"Wow." Theodore breathed, rinsing the shampoo from Reiji's hair. "I'd love to hear more about your time in the Dark Nebula if you ever don't mind sharing. And maybe you wanna talk about your weight a little?" In response, Reiji whipped his head in the opposite direction.

"Reiji, this stuff is important." Theodore lectured, a hand landing on his moist shoulder. "If you are a victim of an eating disorder, we need to know. They're dangerous, and you're really thin you know?"

Silence.

"No **shit** **Theo.**" Reiji spat. His voice was soft and slack with disuse, cool and rigid, a bit strained as well.

"You ... you ... YOU JUST **SPOKE** TO ME! YOU **ACTUALLY** HONEST TO GOD **SPOKE** TO ME! AND YOU GAVE ME A **NICK**NAME!" Theodore cheered, throwing his hands in the air and doing a dance. The sheer shock on Reiji's face was enough to make the ever dry Batman explode with laughter.

"Ohmygosh-ohmygosh-ohmygosh-ohmygosh." Theodore chanted.

"Shhhhh, I'm s-still not very comfortable with this." Reiji whispered, pressing a furtive finger to his lips.

"Fine!" Theodore squealed, "The point is you talked to me!" Theodore partially scooped Reiji from the bath water, pulling him to his chest in an embrace, seemingly unfazed by Reiji's drenched state. Reiji sighed, drawing back at the feeling of itchy skin. He huffed, scratching at his neck.

"You can talk whenever you feel like." Theodore soothed, holding him by his shoulders at arm's length. "Uuh, your face." He commented. A spate of pinkish rose hives had dotted themselves over Reiji's cheeks, sprinkling his nose and running in spatters all down his pale neck.

"You're totally breaking out." Theodore commented. Reiji sneezed. His eyes narrowed at the shampoo that perched on the bathtub rim. He picked it up and shook it.

"Are you allergic to it?" Theodore drew the only conclusion that made sense. Nodding, Reiji moved a thumb over one of the ingredients labeled on the bottle. Citrus.

"You're allergic to citrus?" Theodore asked. Reiji nodded.

"Aw crud, you should've told me!" Theodore cursed. Reiji sighed as he was dragged from the water and incapsulated in a towel. "It's all right. I'll pay you back later Theo." He whispered, taking a damp hand through Theodore's silver blue curls. He smirked when Theodore shivered. He loved bothering people.

* * *

Jack and Damian were left to mingle in their room after they had bathed, both cozied in their pajamas and currently just lounging on their separate beds. Noise still echoed in rowdy pulses through the long halls of the dormitory. Jack sat up, combing his fingers through his tangled burgundy locks. "This place is just full of bumpkins." He said, acidly.

"I admit I expected this place to be more of an asylum than a prep college for wayward folk." Damian commented.

"You just always have to look on the bright side huh Damian?" He asked the question in a rhetorical, deadpan way.

"Can't help being an optimist." Damian yawned, sitting up from his lazy position.

"Hey," Hyouma's voice called softly, the said male pushing the door to their sweet open. He leaned against the doorframe with an easy smile.

"What is it?" Jack questioned.

"Would you mind coming downstairs Boys?" Hyouma quizzed.

"With all those people? And all that noise?" Jack squeaked. He squinted, "Why?"

Hyouma chuckled, "It's my job to get you used to the dorm. It's normal for everyone to chill out in the living room before I call curfew at eleven. It's ten now. You guys wanna give it a try?"

Jack and Damian supplied noises and glances of incredulity.

"There's cake." Hyouma added. The pair of boys exchanged a few consulting glances.

"All right Fine." Damian groaned. The boys rose to follow Hyouma. The living room and any area around it was bustling with noise and people, including peppy chatter and Chris' rap music. Kuro could be spotted on one of the couches, the one opposing the TV. She had a PS4 controller in one hand, dressed in black sweatpants and an oversized hoodie of the same color for pajamas. On her right side was Bao, also holding a controller and dressed in gray sweats and an orange hoodie. Aguma took her left side, no joystick and swallowed in a dark purple hoodie. At their feet sat Ranmaru, controller in hand. He dressed in a blue kimono shirt and loose white pants. Chris was sprawled out on his stomach in front of him, playing a game on his phone. Reiji; whom had joined Jack and Damian with Theodore, was pleasantly surprised to find Rosalina and Ryutaro were there as well. Rosalina sat beside Ranmaru, also with a controller and a red bathrobe that concealed her pink nightgown. Ryutaro was sitting with his fan on the other couch, beside a half-snoozing Oliver.

"Behave yourself." Theodore scolded firmly, noticing the _look_ Reiji was giving Rosalina and the Fukami brothers. Reiji responded with a hiss. Theodore ushered him to sit on the centerpiece rug. Jack and Damian reciprocated.

"You guys want some cake?" Hyouma asked. Thats when Jack looked around and noticed that literally _everybody_ had a slice of cake. Kuro had cheesecake, Bao had devils food cake, Aguma had vanilla, Ranmaru had angel food cake slathered in strawberry cream, Ryutaro had a sponge cake with strawberry jam filling, Rosalina had red velvet, and Chris had lemon.

"What the hell? Why?" Jack asked.

"Yay." Damian deadpanned. He meant the word, even if it didn't sound like it.

"Is that from Chip's bakery?" Theodore quizzed, eyes going from one cake to the next.

"Yeah, only the best for our students." Hyouma chimed with a wink.

"You know the place Theodore?" Oliver rasped, voice drowsy as his turquoise eyes peered at Theodore from across the room.

"My dad's the founder and owner." Theodore replied, "I work there. Sometimes Hyouma'll come by and help."

"So, everybody entertaining themselves in the living room with cake is a regular occurrence?" Jack drawled, finding it hard to wrap his head around the purpose of the concept,

"Happens a lot." Hyouma chirped, "You want some."

"Red velvet is fine by me." Damian stated.

"Honey." Theodore chirped. He felt Reiji tug on his shirt, and looked. Reiji pointed to the strawberry slathering on Ranmaru's cake, then tried to shape the berry with his fingers.

"Strawberry?" Theodore asked. Reiji nodded.

"Strawberry for the lady." Theodore teased, and felt Reiji hold onto his arm in what was supposed to be a threatening motion.

"And I'll take chocolate." Jack sighed, giving into the temptation of sweets.

"Kay, be right back." Hyouma called, leaving the room. Bao and Ranmaru dropped a curse and Rosalina allowed a pout, for the three had lost their game to Kuro. The last mentioned did a fist pump.

"You're too good Kuro." Rosalina sighed, letting her controller fall to the floor before her knees and sliding her fork in her cake.

"But not unbeatable!" Bao chanted. Ranmaru left his joystick to go sit at Ryutaro's feet. Reiji remarked the motion, noting also that getting to Ryutaro would be harder than what he initially thought. No matter, messing with Ranmaru would be just as fun, if not more so for his defiant loner personality.

"Would anybody like a turn?" Rosalina asked, waving her controller in the air. Damian accepted her offer, remaining beside Jack and facing the TV with gifted controller in hand.

"You wanna give it a try Reiji?" Kuro asked, eyeing Ranmaru's abandoned controller and then pointing warm gold eyes at Reiji. Reiji; whom had kept glancing at the TV in obvious curiosity, gave her a skeptical look, uncertain of whether he could _actually_ participate or not. Kuro sensed his unease immediately. "It's easy, and doesn't take much movement at all. I can show you." She offered. Reiji gave a nod to Theodore; and with his help, staggered into the seat Aguma forwent for him.

"Okay." Kuro faced him, spotting the hives streaming down his neck.

"Did you have an allergic reaction to something?" She questioned. Reiji nodded.

"Apparently he's allergic to citrus." Theodore sighed from his spot beside the couch, "It was in the shampoo I used."

"Hm. They had orange in the punch at dinner tonight too," Kuro commented. Reiji growled.

"Don't worry. I have experience with that stuff." Kuro chuckled, "Like my good friend Luke, my brother will go after anything chocolate, especially mint chocolate. Oh but, he's allergic to mint. So when he chooses to foolishly indulge in mint chocolate candy, I have to take care of him."

"Kuro!" Bao exclaimed abashedly, pale cheeks warming a hot shade of rose. Kuro laughed, just as Hyouma entered the room with the ordered cakes.

* * *

Jack would never admit that the time spent in the living room was enjoyable, especially watching Damian battle the others for video game victory. Kuro had a fun time teaching Reiji the basics of wielding a controller. And though he genuinely sucked at the whole of it, it was fun to watch him. Even still, Ranmaru kept a close eye on him, for he knew his brother was sulking with worry.

"I ... may have ... overeaten." Damian choked, massaging circles over his stomach. By this time Hyouma had called curfew. Characters were cleaning up and dispersing back to their rooms, the girls saying their goodbyes and leaving the dormitory. Damian was asleep when his head met the pillow, full and tired, while Jack had to sketch until his eyes were paste before he willed himself to sleep.

* * *

Reiji had gone to sleep for a couple hours before reawakening at three a.m. to an unpleasant burning in his throat, congested nose, itching skin, and his chest's stubborn unwillingness to suck in a sufficient amount of oxygen. He blinked heavy eyes and stared into the black that cloaked his room. He coughed amidst his strained breathing and scratched feverishly at the nape of his neck, despite Kuro had stressed to him not to. A silent start shook his slender form at the dorm room door swinging open. Hall light filtered through the open door, through which Ryuga's figure stalked. Reiji froze; still lying down under the blankets, and feigned sleeping.

Ryuga made not a sound as he closed the door behind him. He crossed the room as a gracious, hunting leopard, sitting down at his bed's edge. How he managed to creep through the room without fault Reiji had no idea, though the former was a friend to dark spaces. He flicked on a lamp that sat on a bedside table, half hugging the room in a golden semi-darkness. Ryuga looked at the seemingly snoozing Reiji for just a brief moment, before moving to undress. He drew up his black shirt and pulled it from over his head. He leveled a cautious gaze with his injured leg, running a finger over the fabric that covered it. Deciding to take a look at it, he gradually eased his pants down his leg. However; scarcely reaching an inch down his thigh, he paused, noticing that Reiji was in fact _not_ asleep. No. He was staring, wide green eyes full of an intent watchfulness, ready to take in all that he saw. In panicky instinct, Ryuga attacked him. He lunged, jerking Reiji up by the scarlet bangs that obscured most of his pale countenance. The fiery rivulets of a shining L-Drago danced in the air about them. Only releasing him for a moment, Ryuga's reinstalled his hold on him in the form of fingers curling around his neck, and palm, cool with sweat, pressed against the bulge of his struggling throat. Ryuuga slammed him against whatever was nearest to him, which happened to be the lamp adorned dresser.

"What did you see!?" Ryuga demanded.

Reiji shook his head back and forth a multitude with unmeasured vigor. _Nothing!_ _Nothing!_ Though he couldn't say it, he meant it. And goodness he wished he would've seen what Ryuga was hiding before his jungle boy instincts kicked in. And judging solely off of the anger with which he was handling the present consequence, there was far more to his injured leg than he was letting on. But ... what?

"You will speak of this to **no** one, understand?" Ryuga growled, voice and breath calming. Reiji nodded, and took in gusts of air when he was released.

"Did you have an allergic reaction?" Ryuga flipped subjects, noticing the hives that sprinkled Reiji's neck and the labor with which he breathed. Reiji didn't really want to answer, but he nodded, feeling his way back to his bed. He collapsed on it, peering up at the half-lit ceiling through blonde tipped hair. The flames of L-Drago receded in sparks with a soft fwoosh, and he heard Ryuga undress. He certainly wouldn't be getting to bed now.

* * *

Lucas McKandless would be grateful to the noise had he known exactly what it was, for it was the thing that pulled a light sleeper like himself from his string of oppressive nightmares. Indeed, at the sudden bang and shouting voice he rocketed to sit. He panted, bathed in a pool of his own cold sweat. Sweat that trickled from his temples and ran down his cheeks, bloomed from his palms and pricked on the skin of his fair neck. He tried ducking to avoid what looked to be a fist aimed at his face, but ended up toppling off the bed instead. Landing on the floor sent his head for a whirl, and did little to mitigate the flashback that encompassed him. He looked up, seeing Caspian's cold, unwavering scowl. The tall, muscular man loomed over him in the darkness. Lucas tried to scramble away, feeling Caspian's heel come down hard on his ankle. He cried out as he was dragged up by his foot. He dangled in the air, just above the floor, before he was thrown.

"This is what you deserve." Caspian, his father's, voice was sickeningly calm, venomous as Lucas hit the wall. It was when Lucas actually stumbled back against his dresser that his mind extricated from the flashback's hold. His vision blurred. His breath quickened, his chest constricting and working to hyperventilate. He pressed his hands to his aching head, then rubbed furiously at the tears building bleary prisms in his eyes. He couldn't calm down, no matter how badly he wanted too. Bile twisted his stomach, and his head was clouded to the point of befuddlement. Though, it was not so befuddled that he couldn't reflect on the many beatings he had suffered in the past. He groped the carpeted floor until grabbing his phone, which had fallen off the dresser from his pressure, and turned it on. He paused briefly, wondering if he should really bother Spandel with this. _Do not __**ever**_ _vworry about me. You are da most important in my heart. I em here to help you. Vwhenever you need me, jost let me know. I'll be there, any time, any place._ Lucas remembered the German therapist saying it. Well, now would be a good time to test his words. He still couldn't calm himself as he sent a text.

Lucas: **Are you awake?**

Spandel: **Indeed, why? Insomnia? A nightmare?**

Lucas: **Yeah, and a flashback.**

Spandel: **Are you willing to talk about it?**

Lucas: **Yes.**

Spandel: **Shall I come to you? Or vice versa?**

Lucas: **I don't think I can move.**

Spandel: **Hold tight. I'm on my way.**

Lucas didn't attest to himself that Spandel being awake was surprising. He dropped his phone to the carpet before his crossed legs, and waited. Spandel, despite he was in a rush, entered Lucas' room no more than five minutes after there exchange of messages, with his innate grace. He roomed on the bottom floor, in a teacher's room with Bryson just below Lucas' room. Shutting the door behind him, he flicked on the light. He saw Lucas spring up in defense, Ginger hair sticking to a sweat stained forehead.

"Halloh Luke. It's jost me." Spandel said, soft and charming in his rich, sleepy voice. Lucas was the younger brother to Wales, possessing identical hair, touching his shoulders and swept along his forehead to conceal a most unpleasant scar. He shared Wales' fair skin, but his eyes were quite different. They shined the color of cool blue ice under a crisp morning sun, with an insane gleam pertaining only to them. Lucas took a seat on the bed, baring the mark of fear and anxiety in the shape of his quivering muscles and guarded stare. Spandel sat beside him. "Luke, look at me." He breathed. Luke did, albeit hesitantly, still hyperventilating.

"Focus on me." Spandel ordered, "Now, vwhat do you see?"

"Y-your face." Luke replied slowly,

"Do you notice za color ahv my skin?" Spandel asked.

"Pale." Lucas said, voice shaking.

"Za style ahv my hair?" Spandel quizzed.

"Messy ..." Lucas said, his chest beginning to loosen.

"My eyes?" Spandel questioned once more.

"They're brown." Lucas answered, voice no longer wavering.

"Und, how about da wall behind me?" Spandel asked.

"It's plane and white, obviously." Lucas spat, in his cold sardonic way of whipping the head.

"Very good. Vwelcome back Dear." Spandel giggled, affectionate as he clapped his hands a few times. He put a hand on Lucas' shoulder, the latter immediately stiffening under his palm. "Le's go get some tea, so you have something to ease yourself fwhile we talk about everything." He got up, Lucas following.

"Aah Luke, you can speak German so vwell, why is it zat I struggle with English as ardently as I do?" He complained on a whine, exiting the room.

"Weil du Deutscher sind. Die Sprache ist nicht so flexibel wie Englisch." Lucas answered, trailing beside him.

"Du hast recht." Spandel laughed. The two were in the kitchen moments later, illuminated only by the light that beamed above the stove as not to disturb others. Lucas waited patiently as his tea warmed, while Spandel rummaged the refrigerator for something sweet.

"You realize the probability of waking up ill after eating that exceeds fifty percent." It was a question, but Lucas made it more a dull statement as he judged the plate Spandel had prepared. It consisted of what was left of Bao's devil cake, but doused in creamy vanilla icing, surrounded by milk chocolate coated cherries.

"Oh, sis does not affect me." Spandel chirped.

"Of course it doesn't." Lucas sighed, shaking his orange-gold locks and gathering his tea.

"Vwell now, let's talk about vwhat happened." Spandel exhaled, reciprocating Lucas' action of sitting on the bed. Lucas sucked in a deep intake of air. In the background, he could hear Hyouma confronting Ryuga and Reiji about the noise a couple doors down.

* * *

How matters had fallen out Lucas did not remember all too clearly. He remembered ranting about a particular thing his father said to him during one of his daily beatings from his father. He remembered Spandel cooing solace to him, and being swept into his tender embrace. He had wanted to escape it; for the warmth and care to which he was held was painfully unfamiliar, but Spandel did not let him go. After that his memory failed him, but he did know that he slept the rest of the night without nightmares. He sat up in his bed, gazing around dry eyed. Morning sunlight tried to breakthrough the curtains; and in the dim early light, he spotted Spandel. Lucas had yet to get a roommate, so one half of his room was stark empty. On the unused bed lie Spandel, coffee brown eyes watching the ceiling and arms laced behind his head.

"You stayed here?" Lucas asked, voice raw with sleep.

"Yah, I had za fear you might awake with shadows again und decided to look over you." Spandel explained.

"Look after." Lucas stated, "But thanks." Spandel hummed a cheery mhm, sliding off the bed and crossing the room to Lucas. "Most ahv da boys made for breakfast in da cafe, bot here." He extended a small yellow ticket out to Lucas, "It's an excusal from your first two classes if you sink you need more sleep."

"You can do that?" Lucas asked, taking the slip.

"Yah, several serapists can If we think it best for our students." Spandel explained, "Now, I have to go make ready for my day und all my students. Take care Luke. I'll see you in tomorrow's session." And with that, he glided from the room.

* * *

Damian could pass for himself, but he could also easily pass for a resurrected vampire. His half open eyes were crusted with sand and his hair a living blue mop on his head. He sat at his desk, positioned at the foot of his bed, staring into the face of his laptop. He was video chatting someone. A female, tall and muscular, danced lively around her room. She had propped her laptop up on her dresser, so she could talk to Damian while she got ready.

"Lilith, what the hell are you listening to?" Damian groaned, palm pressed to his temple and elbow posed beside the laptop. One would think the music was resonating from his own computer, but was instead blasting from the speakers in Lilith's room.

"Does it matter?" Lilith popped up before the camera, violet eyes blinking. She watched Jack twirl into the closet behind Damian. "Sooooooo, I got some news." She drawled out, somehow managing to pitch her voice louder than her upbeat tunes.

"That being?" Damian grumbled.

"Well, the WBBA found me." Lilith said.

"What?" Jack chirped, springing from the closet and kneeling beside Damian to peer into the camera.

"The WBBA found me." Lilith repeated, "Actually, they've been picking up a lot of the HD Academy agents lately. Haven't you seen Rochelle at the reform school?"

"Yes, we have." Jack purred.

"Thought so." Lilith replied, pulling her cool blue hair back into a ponytail. "But Yeah," she sighed; not particularly melancholy, "They're plucking up all the former HD kids and sending them to Oikutsu. Me too apparently. I'll be arriving sometime this weekend. There are two other new students too. They're staying with me at the WBBA HQ. This one big guy named Prince who'll be here sometime later, and this other loner named James Flameheart who's supposed to be coming today I think."

"Wow. More new students?" Jack gaped.

"I'm not surprised honestly. That school's one of the best." Lilith said.

"Well, I'm glad you'll be coming to stay with us Lilith." Jack cooed, intertwining his fingers under his chin.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to deal with you **both.**" Damian exhaled.

"Ohhhh, Damian, that hurts me." Lilith gasped, hand on heart. Damian shook his head, Jack snickering to accompany it.

"Mmkay. I'll see you two later." Lilith laughed.

"To you as well." Jack replied.

"Good luck Lilith." Damian grinned. Lilith blew them both a kiss before ending the call.

"Your girlfriend?" Hyouma asked, appearing inside the doorway.

"Younger cousin by three years actually. Lilith Shaw." Damian stated, pushing from his seat and closing his laptop.

"Sweet. Can you guys come down? Emily's brought breakfast, and today you meet Bryson and Christina." Hyouma said.

* * *

Physical therapist Bryson Fox had a marbled white building behind the school, encompassed in flagstone paths and gardens like the others. After a breakfast repast, Emily lead the four new students to that very building. The lobby was spacious, adorned with cream tiled floors and flowery festoons. The place was drowned in light, on account of the many floor-to-ceiling windows. A receptionist sat at a long black desk, and there were waiting chairs pressed against the unoccupied walls. In the center of it all stood one Bryson Fox, hand on hip and lips smiling welcomingly. He was a tall one, towering over most at 6'5 with an armor of muscle to add to his intimidation factor. Though his face contradicted his body. Large hazel eyes bringing out a dimpled smile, and arched eyebrows. His hair was a glossy ebon black, with auburn accents. He wore an orange flannel left open over a dark shirt, and a pair of dark jeans and black Steve Maddens. "Hey ya'll!" He cheered, grin strengthening.

"Hey Bryson!" Emily returned the greeting, "Okay so here with me is Jack Peter, Damian Hart, Reiji Mizuchi, Ryuga, and Theodore, who is Reiji's caretaker."

"All right, nice to meet you all." Bryson said, going round and offering his hand to any who would shake it. "Welcome to Oikutsu. Welcome welcome welcome. Hope you like it here so far. M'name's Bryson Fox, I'll be your physiotherapist. So what that means is, any pain, any discomfort, any stress in the body ya'll might feel, I'ma get rid of it. If you guys are struggling with mobility or recovering from injury, I'm gonna alleviate that." He did a number of excited hand motions as he spoke to emphasize points. He spun on his heal with the energy of a five year old, "Now, why don't ya'll come with me? I'ma give you a tour of the place." The six followed him passed the lobby and down a wide hall, equally lit up and adorned as the former. The first room he lead them to resembled a gym. Long and wide, floored with smooth and level wood, aglow with bright electric lights, a speaker playing faint music in the background. There was a closet, and some tools, big and small, nameable and unrecognizable, strung on or in front of a long table pushed against the back wall. There were chairs and stools that could be found about the room.

"This is what I like to call the main room." Bryson announced, "Mainly because all the mobility and recovery work happens here. Reiji and Ryuga, looks like you guys'll come to know this place most of all, but all of you feel free to explore."

Reiji was the first to trip further into the room, enchanted by all its intrigues. Theodore stayed close by, holding his shoulders or arms to steady him. Reiji examined a cane he had removed from the table, sticking it into the wood floor and clutching it as to keep balance. Piquant, he lifted it, turning it in his hands.

"Please don't hit me with that thing." Theodore sighed when Reiji aimed it at him. The redhead simply prodded at him with the cane.

"What's this thing?" Jack asked, gracefully dashing up a block shaped step stool of three stairs, hopping off when he reached the last stair. He repeated his action, finding it amusing. It made him think to the halcyon days he and Damian would spend in Ziggurat's summer home. That place was a jungle gym if he had ever known one.

"That's a step stool." Bryson said, "I use it to help people step basically. For example, when Bao first arrived both his legs were in pretty terrible shape. I used this step stool to teach his leg how to step again.."

"And this?" Damian asked, darting up and down a ramp in a far corner of the room.

"A ramp." Bryson chirped, "Usually for people with canes and wheel chairs. This sweet girl named Raven arrived here a couple years ago. Her legs were paralyzed and for a while I had to teach her to use a wheel chair. She's better now. Can walk just fine, and now works as a residential assistance like Emily."

The next room Bryson lead them to was equal in size to the last, but was occupied with a vast pool and hot tub. The ceiling was ornamented with intricate glass work, which allowed sunlight to pour down into the room. Reiji was quick to kneel down before the pool and poke at the water. Jack examined the ceiling's glass work. Ryuga was silent and unimpressed as he had been the entire time.

"Pretty simple. The pool." Bryson stated, "It isn't a place for fun though. Hydrotherapy is really helpful to the healing process. Water relaxes and stretches the muscles. Don't worry though. We go to the natatorium like every other week."

"Well now, doesn't that sound nice." Jack commented, and Bryson couldn't tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic. The last room he lead them to was not extravagantly sized. It was dim, only illuminated by a few faint lamps. There was one window, shielded by closed curtains. There were a few wall cabinets filled with scented oils, two blanketed massage tables, carpeted floors, and a few cozy armchairs posed around the room.

"Believe it or not, massage is an essential part of physical therapy," Bryson laughed, "Thus I introduce you to the massage room. Aside from the bathrooms and changing rooms, which are marked on the map in the lobby, that about ties it. Any questions?"

"Are you the **only** physical therapist here?" Ryuga asked, snarky and glaring.

"Heck no!" Bryson laughed, "There are over a thousand students in Oikutsu, that I can **not** handle on my own. There are like ten other physical therapists here, just like Spandel and Rosalina aren't the only behavioral therapists here. We just do the best work, so we get our own offices. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Do lessons **have** to be private?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Bryson chirped.

"Can me and Damian go together?"

"Course you can."

That brought a smile to Jack's lips.

"Kay, it's about time we get to go see Christina now." Emily said. Bryson hid a sour scowl behind a smile, "Good luck." He murmured, watching Emily lead the group of five away.

"Now, Christina's office is in the school. So just this once, you guys will be stepping on school grounds. Be on your best behavior." Emily warned.

* * *

The school was perhaps the largest establishment, rivaling the architecture of the dormitories, and like all the buildings, encircled in fresh stone paths and blossoming gardens. Inside the school was no less prestigious than out. Long halls, flower pots at every corner, paintings, billboards, and flyers hanging on the walls, ornate glass windows. It was during passing period that the group entered, so the five had to weave through hives of students to follow Emily. They reunited at the end of a hall, where sat a door that read, "Red twenty five, Christina Blake." Emily waited for most of the students to vanish into their next classes and the halls to quiet before she spoke. "For future reference, the halls are labeled by color and room by number. This is red hall. Christina's room is number twenty five." She explained, gesturing to the door. As she did so, it swung open. Johannes cane stalking from it, letting it slam shut with a bang. Even Ryuga was taken back. Emily had a hand cupping her mouth, watching Johannes flounce past her and the group in a quick movement. "Theodore. Can you take them in and oversee the introduction until I get back?" She asked.

"Uhh.. sure." Theodore stammered.

"Thanks." Emily breathed. With that, she blitzed after Johannes. Theodore pushed the door to Christina's room open, standing aside to let the four new students file in. It looked like a training room all right. Matted floors, training dummies and targets in the back. The girl known as Christina stood on the mat. Anyone could tell she was related to Chris. Her face was a feminine mirror of his own with the exception of the freckles that dusted her cheeks, and they shared the same fair complexion. Her blonde hair streamed over her shoulder in a braid, and she stood shorter than her twin at 5'6. She had blading scars delineating her wrists, and one hovered over her eye. She wore a graphic T and dark jeans, met with a red and black flannel she tied about her waist. Completing her ensemble were a pair of black boots and matching gloves. She smiled, "Hey ya'll. I'm Christina Blake, your trainer in combat."

* * *

"Johannes!" Emily called, finally catching up to the tall male. Indeed; with Bryson's help, Johannes had adapted to standing up straight and moving without a stagger. He towered over Emily, and simply kept walking.

"Johannes." Emily stated firmly, cutting his path off by stepping in front of him with hands on hips. Johannes whipped his head away, umber eyes finding sudden interest in a nearby theater bulletin.

"Johannes, look at me. Right now. Look. At. Me." Emily ordered. As it were, Johannes was as persistent as a cat. He simply snapped his head up, ready to push past Emily.

"Johannes." Emily threatened him, yanking down on the gray jacket he had decided to wear. The motion surprised him, urging him to glance down at her. Emily gazed into his placid features, blue eyes picking out the busted bottom lip and purple bruise under his exposed left eye.

"Ohhhh," Emily gasped.

"**Are** you satisfied?" Johannes hissed.

"I can't believe she beat you up again." Emily exhaled. She reached out, fingers dancing over the noticeable bruise, then the swelling of his bottom lip. Johannes winced, eyes falling closed. "I can." He sang dryly, with a rueful smile. Emily shook her head, grabbing his hand. "C'mon. We're gonna go see Helen and Bryson." She huffed, dragging him along.

"But um-" Johannes started.

"You're exempt from classes for today." Emily sighed. Her voice deepened with frustration, "I'll write you up a ticket. Is there anything else that hurts?"

"My ankle feels really funny. Think I landed on it wrong." Johannes answered. Emily didn't say anything, glaring at the tiled floor under her boots.

* * *

"There you go." Helen said, after showing Johannes how to fit and remove his ankle brace. "It's sprained okay? Stay off of it, and keep the brace on as much as you can tolerate it." She explained, eliciting a compliant nod from Johannes.

"Thanks Helen." Emily grumbled. Johannes' hand landed on her shoulder.

"Honestly I'm surprised that you're getting so upset over little ol me." He commented, seeming to be in higher spirits than her.

"You're a student like everybody else." Was the only explanation Emily gave before toeing him off to Bryson's office.

* * *

Johannes gave a hiss as he slid his injured ankle into a bucket of ice. He sat in one of the arm chairs of Bryson's massage rooms, cringing at the ice.

"I know, it's super cold right?" Bryson chuckled, "I know, but it'll reduce the swelling and numb the pain."

"Oh yippee ki yay." Johannes groaned. Bryson; who was standing next to his chair, chuckled and rubbed his head. Emily was standing opposite him. When Bryson deemed it a long enough time in the ice and redressed his ankle with his brace, he treated Johannes to a massage.

"I don't advice you go to beyblade or combat lessons for the next two weeks, and take a couple days off to rest." Bryson mused, pressing nimble fingers into Johannes' bared shoulder blades.

"But if I miss Christina's classes she'll-"

"No she won't." Emily hushed him. She moved to pat his head, "I'll make sure of that."

Johannes sighed, only semi relieved.

...

"I can't believe she thinks this is okay." Emily whined, watching Johannes sleep on the massage table. "Even if Johannes did help revive Nemesis, he's here isn't he?"

"I don't care what Johannes did." Bryson spat, hand resting on Johannes' back. "Or Bao or whoever else she don't like. She is in Oikutsu teacher and doesn't have the right to be beaten up on the students just because **she** don't like'm. Hell, I can't imagine **why** she thought she could do something like this anyhow. How is she gon **mistreat** people at a **healing** facility, when she supposed to be a **teacher?** Pfft, I thought she was better than that."

"Me too." Emily mumbled, "She has a heart of gold to everyone else."

"Psh Emily, there's no such thing as hatred in a heart of gold." Bryson huffed, "Lemme tell ya, someone's wrongs almost always trump their rights, cause people are **expected** to do right. And I don't care how other people see her, what she's doin is wrong. Spandel had a **cow** the other day, I mean he threw a **conniption** **fit** last week cause he found out Christina was being unkind to Bao and Yohay. And we can't help them if they keep getting hurt!"

"So, what should we do?" Emily wondered, "Tell Keily?"

"Me and Spandel are planning to confront her some time when our schedules clear up. If things don't change after that, **then** we go tell Vice President Keily **and** her mamma president Lucy. Cause, I'm not gonna let these students suffer when they're supposed to be getting help. You wanna join?"

Emily glanced at Johannes. "Yeah." She nodded, shaking Bryson's hand in a deal.

* * *

Christina had put Jack, Damian, Ryuga, and Reiji through a few training exercises, though one would not guess so by look of it. It was a simple, but enjoyable little obstacle course. There were plastic stones the new students had to jump across, a maze of punching bags and targets they had to find their way through, a freakin foam block pit, and a tunnel. When they finished, they'd come round to Christina and take two punches and two kicks at her, one with each limb.

"Wow, that was fun. I feel like such a kid right now." Jack sighed, dusting himself and scooping his burgundy locks behind his shoulders. Damian nodded in agreement. Having all taken their turns; including Theodore, the five stood on a mat before Christina.

"Excellent work ya'll!" The blonde praised, "Wanna hear what I gathered from watching you?" Surprising as it was, Ryuga was the first to raise his hand. He had blazed through the obstacle course, punching through the maze of leaning targets and launching himself over the pit of foam.

"You did very well Ryuga." Christina said, "As expected. You excelled in both strength and speed, though you seem to be a bit stiff and that right leg cumbers you just a bit. Don't worry though, Helen and Bryson could fix that. Your strength seems to be equal in all limbs judging by the way you punch and kick. Overall good job. Who's next?"

Jack raised his hand. He wasn't exactly sure how he did, probably terribly. High action truly was not his thing, and there was no doubt he drowned in those foam blocks for an unnecessary five minutes. Foam blocks were harder to swim through than one would think.

"Good job. You have a wild grace to you and a lot of hidden power." Christina informed, "Only thing is you don't know what to do with it or how to use it so to speak. We could work on your speed as well, but other than that you're great. Next?"

Damian raised his hand.

"You are super fast and relatively strong." Christina began, "I can tell you've picked up some street fighting of your own. All we need to do is fine tune it, and ease your impatience. Good work. And Reiji?"

Reiji had struggled with near everything, for he had dismissed Theodore's help when offered to him.

"You did good as well." Christina stated, "Aside from the fact that you'll have to work plenty with Bryson, you move really well. As in, you're flexible and smooth, also with an amazing grip. Good work."

The boys, all but Ryuga quite satisfied with the summaries of their performances, exchanged preening glances and empowered words. Emily; whom had returned when Theodore was going through the obstacle course, approached the boys. "Let's go get lunch now." She hummed, a choir of cheers following.

* * *

After lunch, Emily left the new students to mill about the dormitory under Hyouma's eye while she saw to other matters. They truly were lovely, the gardens that so painted the campus of Oikutsu. Jack sat on the polished stone stairs that lead to the boys' dormitory, knees bent and sketch book across his thighs as he tried to capture the beauty of the gardens. Damian sat behind him, watching and playing his rock music from his phone. Theodore introduced Reiji to all the nearby fountains, for the redhead was intrigued by all the marble masterpieces. Hyouma watched mildly, resting against the dormitory's oak door. Jack didn't hear the booted footsteps clicking down the stairs, and therefore gasped and started when another being sat beside him.

"Hey." The male greeted, and Jack turned to face none other than Bao. The latter smiled, crossing one long leg over the other and cocking his auburn head. There was a Fox scampering around him, full grown with glistering red fur and darting green eyes.

"Is.. is that an animal?" Jack squeaked, voice quavering.

"Yup, a fox. This is my precious little Chihong." Bao replied, taking the fox into his arms. He nuzzled at his pale face.

"We're allowed to have pets here?" Damian asked, hope sparking in the dark that was having to go another agonizing eternity without dogs. The World Championships were punishment enough.

"Well, sort of." Bao drawled, "Chihong's a therapy companion."

"Therapy companion?" Damian echoed.

"Yeah. He's my buddy." Bao said, "He helps bring me out of my panic attacks and flashbacks when my therapist can't, and distracts me when I have the itch to hurt myself."

"You have PTSD?" Jack asked.

"Kinda, I don't have all the symptoms of it and flashbacks and panic attacks aren't as frequent as a regular PTSD patient. Plus I don't get nightmares." He blew a sigh and looked away, "I guess most of all I have a self harm addiction."

"That sucks." Damian commented.

"Sure freakin does, but my therapist and Chihong make me feel a little bit better about everything." Bao admitted.

"Do you choose your therapy animal?" Damian quizzed.

"Nope. Your therapist does." Bao explained, "See there's this staff here named Spandel. For some inexplicable reason he adores wildlife, often goes on rescue missions on his days off, brings back a whole bunch of little critters. And when Vice President Keily said that they needed to go because they were a waste of space and money, Spandel pitched the idea of therapeutic companions cause he wouldn't be able to send them away. They tried it out, and here we are. Spandel rescues, socializes, and trains the animals while Oliver's like the vet and babysitter of them all. Of course, this was established long before I even came to Oikutsu. Your therapist works with Spandel and Oliver to determine which animal is best for you. And I totally agree with Rosalina's choice."

"Do you like Rosalina?" Jack asked, noting that Bao had the same therapist as he.

"Yeah." Bao breathed, "She's really nice, incredibly patient too. She never gets mad at me, even if I can be hard to deal with."

"Wait, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Damian asked, Jack realizing seconds later as well and shooting a demanding look.

"So, the staff of Oikutsu hand out marbles every time a student does something good, and you can exchange them for things." His face turned bleak, "Cheesy I know. Well I used some of mine to buy a day off, because I'm tired, and don't feel like dealing with a couple teachers. So here sits Bao. I like to sit on the steps and think."

Johannes was the next to join them, steeling the empty spot beside Damian. The smaller looked up at him.

"Why are you here Johannes?" Bao asked. Despite the question itself was unfriendly, there was no spite in Bao's tone.

"Chris' sister knocked me on my ankle. Low and behold it's sprained, so I get to hang out with you losers till I get better." Johannes chuckled, jocose and easy while he pillowed his hands behind his head.

"She knocked you on your ankle?" Jack asked.

"Mhm. And bruised my face and busted my lip." Johannes listed, unsettlingly cheery about it.

"Why would she do that?" Jack gasped.

"Hates me. But oh well, nothing I can do about it." Johannes brushed off, "Hey, is that a van?"

The other three boys followed Johannes' pointing finger, their curious gazes landing on an unfamiliar van parked outside the Oikutsu gates in the far distance.

"It is. It's a WBBA van." Jack said.

* * *

Ryuusei sighed as he parked the van in front of the Oikutsu entry gates. The drive had been a long one, especially since James was quiet. Ryuusei would have to look back at the passenger seat every once in a while to see if he were in fact still there.

"Well it's Wednesday, the day your life changes for the better. Are you ready James?" Ryuusei asked. James, with his head resting against the window, black hair splashing into his pale face, and brown eyes half open, said nothing. Ryuusei slid from the seat. And after a hesitant glance around, James followed.

**CAKE! You see my beloved readers, I. Love. Cake. I mean, I _really_ love cake, as much as I love writing, animals, and music. Therefore, EVERYBODY in this story must love cake also! :D**

**Ha, it's actually Monday. Hmmm, I wonder if I should've posted it this Wednesday.**

**Here's Lucas and Spandel's exchange of words:**

**lucas- Because you are a native German. The language isn't as flexible as English.**

**Spandel- You're right.**

**AHhhhh, I would _love_ to be able to speak German, and French, and Japanese, and Latin. Do you guys wanna learn a language?**

**My Respects:**

**I am honored to welcome The King of Ranting to the Beyblade fandom. Also love, thanks a great deal for lending me Mr. James Flameheart, who we'll see more of later.**

**Lilith Shaw, belonging to the one Llampaca Eating Guppy. What an honor it is to feature your character in my story, oh dear friend, and queen of Jack and Damian. Thanks!**

**Finally, Lucas McKandless and Christina Blake belong to QueensKhioneandFernis. Thank you Love for lending them to me. Note once more, Fernis and I have differing ideas on angel cake Chris. Christina is supposed to be like 17, but Chris is a blader for hire; or as they call him in Japanese; a blader mercenary, forby I imagine him to be around 21. Since Christina is Chris' twin, she'll be 21 in this story. Thank you again, QueensKhioneandFernis.**

**It's honestly so intriguing how different the minds are. Like, I don't imagine half the beyblade characters to have family that cares about them, and five of the OCs submitted to me are siblings. Hopefully I'm doing a good job with all of your beautiful characters. I want to represent your unique creations the best I can. Please, all whom has an OC, even if they are a staff of Oikutsu, or is new, choose an animal companion for them and let me know the details in a PM. It can be anything.**

**Thank you all for reading, hope you liked!**

**Leave a review, and remember that feedback is ... LOVE! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! :)**

**Hope you're doing well. Welcome kindly, back to Oikutsu. Sorry for the lengthy hiatus. May was an eventful month for me. I appreciate yout patience, and please enjoy the chapter! :)**

**WARNINGS: I support LGBTQ, and that reflects into my writing.**

**Secondly, future content has potential to be disturbing, violent, and/or sexual. Probably not to an intense or morbid degree, but it's M rated afterall. Not your speed? Turn back now.**

**Thanks Loves :)**

**Chapter 5**

**News of the Big Tournament**

James kept his distance, following behind Ryuusei as the pair patted to the garden painted dormitory for males, WBBA staff trailing behind with his luggage. Emily had come out of no where, weaving through flowerbeds, topiaries, and fountains to stand before Ryuusei and James, who froze in their tracks to regard her. Ryuusei flashed a blinding grin, and James eyed her without interest.

"James Flameheart right?" Emily asked, "It's my pleasure to welcome you to Oikutsu Lodging, a healing facility for the wounded and a school for the wayward." James said nothing.

"Come with me, and I'll show you to your dorm room." Emily chirped, twirling on one heel with her own clumsy elegance and skipping toward the dormitory. The boys who had been onlooking from the stairs, quickly scrambled to make room by leaning up against the railing. James plotted along the swept flagstone path, taking in Oikutsu's beauty with little glances and chocking it all up to be a pipe dream. Then he saw Reiji. The redhead was crouching near a fountain, examining a tiny turtle statue that sat beside it.

"You." James growled.

"Oh, it's Flameheart." Reiji purred, drawing up to his feet. He steadied himself by grasping onto Theodore's shoulder. The courtyard had gone silent, all shocked by the prospect of either Reiji's speech or the fact that he knew James. Reiji combed slim fingers through his scarlet hair, "You haven't changed much. I assume you didn't end up with that girl you wanted?"

"Shut up, you conniving jackass!" James hissed.

"Perssssssssssonally, I don't think you're in the right to judge me." Reiji said with an easy tip of the head, "After all, I'm here to learn to be an acceptable piece of society. And you were apart of the DN too. Or did your self-elected crime fighter journey in your pitiful attempt to repent make you forget?"

James snarled.

"If you want to prove something, then I'll put you in your place." Reiji huffed, "I don't have my bey right now though."

"You will regret everything you've done." James promised.

"Get over yourself Flameheart." Reiji sniffed, "I lost everything to Hagane's idiot son. Two years of my life, self esteem, will, and the ability to function. Who are you, an entitled brat, to determine my redemption? For all I care, I've already payed for my so called wrongdoings. So, do me a favor and keep your fake, unauthorized righteousness to yourself."

James took a vicious lunge for him, stopped by Ryuusei seizing his arms behind his back. Emily made a mental note to keep Reiji and James apart. Then she pitched her voice to a commanding shout. "For all knew students of Oikutsu, I'd like to make you aware of how seriously we take the safety of our students. We do not permit violence, for students **and** teachers! Please keep this in mind, and thank you!" Her blue eyes rolled to Johannes and she spoke a little softer, "Please let us know if you suffer unfair treatment from **anybody.** You're all important to us. James, if you feel threatened by Reiji or dislike him, then you don't **have** to be around him. C'mon, let's get you settled in." She continued her perambulation to the dormitory, James and the WBBA officials trailing after.

"I think that girl likes you." Jack commented, pressing his elbows down on the railing and leaning his chin into his hands with a curious sneer when they disappeared into the dorm.

"Emily?" Johannes; whom the question was directed at, queried. Jack nodded into his palms.

"That's funny." Johannes laughed, shifting his weight to stand on his uninjured ankle. "I should tell you she's only seventeen and I'm twenty five. Also, it's blatantly obvious she's in love with another boy that goes to the school." He looked to one side, "I think she just pities me."

"I don't blame her." Jack sighed, "Ever loving hell that bruise is disgusting."

Johannes touched the tender spot under his eye, "Yup, sure is. It's all juicy and squishy too, like a pimple."

"Ew! Gross! Shut up!" Jack squeaked, burying his face in his arm. Johannes' hoarse, boyish guffaw echoed.

"Mmm, but is Oikutsu safe then?" Jack wondered, glancing up at Johannes.

"Yeah, I'd hate to go to jail for messin people up if I have to." Damian agreed, springing up in front of Jack.

"Nope. Female Blake's just bein an asshole." Bao spat, "Me and Johannes are the only ones she doesn't like. She beats up Johannes and isn't fair to me, but we're the only ones. Don't put it on Oikutsu."

"Yeah, I think Emily and Bryson have had enough of student abuse anyways." Johannes added, "There's only a couple other folks I'd watch out for. Kaké Phillips is one. He's hard to miss. Tall albino with freakishly black eyes? Don't know what his deal is, but I know students are uneasy about him. They always compare him to a Sidney Funnel Spider. Don't know why. You?" He pointed a quizzical look at Bao.

"N, nope." Bao gulped sheepishly, hands fiddling behind his back.

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Johannes drawled. Bao gave an awkward scratch to his auburn scarf of hair.

"Phillips. He by any chance related to a kookie German therapist?" Damian questioned.

"Kaké's his uncle," Johannes confirmed.

"So, is there anyone else we should know of?" Jack asked.

"I highly doubt you'll run into them, but the Garcias are a dangerous band," Bao answered.

"Oh, **those** people," Jack commented, tone edged with bitter distaste.

"You know them?" Bao asked.

"You could say that." Damian replied.

* * *

"You look spent," Ryuga; who had disappeared after lunch, remarked. He sat on his bed, their dorm room dimmed by lamp light. It was around 10:00 once more. He was changing into his pajamas, which consisted of a black dragon T and a pair of red sweats. The dormitory was lively as usual. Students were milling and bey battling about. And even with the doors closed, noise was easy to take in. Reiji was lying on his twin bed, face upturned and large green eyes watching the uneventful ceiling. He gestured around the room and held up bunny ears with two fingers.

"James's here?" Ryuga pulled his T over his head and plopped on the edge of Reiji's bed. The latter nodded, throwing an annoyed glower at the ceiling as if it was its fault.

"Tch, who woulda thought? A reunion with Rabbit Boy," Ryuga spat. Reiji made an upside down heart with his fingers and frowned. _I hate him,_ is what that meant. Ryuga was once again quite able to understand.

"'Tsnot like he's too fond of you either," Ryuga spat, "Probably all that flirting you did with'm when he first entered the DN. He's perfectly straight ya know?" Reiji smirked, tipping his head. _I know._ He did a few more body motions. _That was the fun of it, just knowing how much my gayness bothered him._ Ryuga chuckled at the idea, stretching out beside him. Reiji cocked his head at him and blinked, quizzical. Ryuga didn't notice.

* * *

Jack and Damian were engaging in their night activities of sharing the bathroom, which was slowly becoming a routine. Damian had opted to take a bath brimmed with an excessive amount of bubbles. Well, at least like that they didn't have to raise their voices or strain to here over the running shower water. Jack grunted. The brush was having a particularly hard time wrestling with his pinkish tangles.

"Use a comb," Damian yawned, leaning back,

"No, that hurts," Jack snapped.

"That sounds like a personal problem," Damian said,

"It's not my fault I was born tender headed," Jack hissed.

"More like tender everythinged," Damian snorted.

"That's not even a thing," Jack retorted, digging into his mini bag and dragging out a small, squeezable canister of moisturizer. It was quiet for a short while. Well, as quiet as it could be in a familial lodging like Oikutsu. The water swooshed around when Damian moved to wash and rinse, and Jack smoothed scented cream into his alabaster complexion. "I was thinking we could try and visit Rochelle tomorrow," he suggested, "If the staff will allow it that is."

"Sounds all right," Damian agreed, "We'll have a little HD Academy reunion."

"Yeah, and you can see your biggest fan," Jack chuckled with a flourish. Damian had hopped from the bath by then, towel drawn about his tiny figure. "What's her name? Pandora?" he queried.

"Pandore," Jack corrected.

"Weird," Damian commented.

"It's French," Jack explained.

"You **would** be the one to get that," came Damian's snide reply.

"Well I am an artist Damian," Jack grinned, patting down a cowlick of Damian's hair.

* * *

The next day came in pleasant breezes and warm, golden sunlight. Oikutsu glittered in the morning glow. Shining white buildings, opalescent flowering courtyards, and the emerald green hills that encompassed the secluded area. Spandel tried to regulate his breathing as he headed back into Oikutsu's central area. He had gone running through the hills for the morning, as he did four times throughout the week. He hated running, but he was horribly out of shape, which wasn't ideal in a bey battle. He decided he'd check on the new horse he rescued a couple weeks prior to the newcomers arrival. He past the range of small white buildings behind the school, wandering into the maze of animal keepings that lay beyond until he entered the stables. Oliver was there, kneeling before one of the horses with the stall door swung open,

"Good seeing you Oliver," Spandel greeted, stepping into the stall's doorway. Oliver jumped, near tipping over the two buckets of water and cream he had beside him. He staggered to his feet and grinned up at the older, brushing the sweat from his brow with his baggy black sleeve. "Could you be a little louder next time? You move like a mouse," he chuckled awkwardly in greeting. The horse behind him snorted, dipping her curious muzzle down to his waist. She was lovely, tall with a thick, glossy black coat, waving mane, and matching tail. Her eyes were a warm brown, a white diamond of fur sitting between them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you a scare," Spandel apologized. He stroked the horses nose, getting an affectionate nudge to his shoulder in response. He ran his palm up and down her neck. "How is she doing?" he questioned.

"Good. She's energetic as ever and I just massaged her tender ankle with a reliever," Oliver explained.

"Vwanderful," Spandel beaned, "You may proceed vwith your morning. I vwill walk her."

"All right, see ya later," Oliver said. Spandel tousled his raven curls as he left, then he lead the gorgeous black mare from the stables. They strolled along the perimeter of the pasture, warmed by the grinning sun. Bella was the mare's name. She was a curious one, stubborn too. Spandel sighed, having to stop once more, this time to pull her away from a growing ant pile. He'd have to take care of that. They walked for ten minutes longer before intercepting Christina. The blonde was sitting on the gate, sweat drenched hair pulled into a ponytail. "Heya Handsome," she sang.

"Christina, vwhat brings you here, riding?" Spandel asked, he and Bella both paused before her. Spandel's heart fluttered. Frustration was already bubbling in his stomach. He was unhappy with her for harming Bao and Johannes, but now wasn't the time for that. He occupied himself by brushing Bella's mane.

"Yeah, figured I'd ride before I got goin with the students. Hope ya don't mind me usin one of your horses," she chirped.

"No no. Zey need za exercise," he said.

"Thanks. She new?" Christina brushed Bella's forelock from her face.

"..yup," he murmured, almost inaudibly.

"She's absolutely beautiful. She okay to ride?" Christina asked.

"No, she has a tender ankle," he shook his head.

"Kay, I'ma go saddle up Honey like usual," she chimed, sliding off the fence.

"You have fun," Spandel waved her off and lead Bella through the rest of her walk. He tried to swallow down and digest his frustration, or wash it away with more chipper thoughts. It worked a little. He fed Bella a small apple before cozying her into her stall. Christina was already out in the pastures riding Honey.

"See you later," Spandel cooed, rubbing Bella's nose. He grabbed his bag and power walked his way to the nearest shower, which happen to be offered in Amethysia's building. Amethysia Kagami Cosmina, Oikutsu's best personal trainer. She was a tall one at 5'9, graced with a slender and agile physique. Her complexion was a pale angel white, bringing out her dark violet orbs. Raven hair highlighted with purple cascaded down her back. Today she wore a purple tank top imprinted with a black butterfly insignia on the front, a black skirt embroidered with a purple cross pattern, and black boots with straps and silver buttons. She accessorized with a leather cord and amethyst pendant hanging about her neck. She jumped eagerly from behind the front desk upon seeing Spandel enter the building. A bell jingled as he stalked past the threshold, glass doors flapping shut behind him.

"Hi Spandel," Amethysia cheered, jogging up to him and diving in for a hug. Spandel ducked past her, twirling on his heel and bowing to her instead. "I'm a mess," he sighed, passing a hand over his face. "Covered in sweat and dirt, could I borrow your showers please?" he continued.

Amethysia's face softened, "Yeah of course." Her eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips, "But you owe me a hug."

"You got it," he flashed a half smile and left. The shower relaxed him a little, and seeing Amethysia wiped him clean of frustration. Still, Christina's behavior plagued him. He exited the wash room, skin glowing and black curls damp. He dropped the towels he used in a basket and slung his bag over his shoulder. Amethysia was awaiting him in the lobby. He crossed the tiled floors to her, sweeping her into a friendly embrace. Amethysia returned his hug dotingly. "How's Lucas doing by the way?" she wondered.

"He's kinda struggling. I know he vwill be fine sough," Spandel answered.

"And how are you feeling? You're sleeping aren't ya? You look tired," she remarked.

"I'm fine, I jost vwent running zis morning," he explained. Amethysia didn't look convinced.

"Fine, I am a little aggravated," Spandel admitted.

"What's wrong Kiddo? Christina making fun of your toxic relationship with milk again?" Amethysia teased.

"Not quite," Spandel indolently rubbed at the back of his head, "In recent vweeks I have been made aware zat Christina has been abusing two ahv our students."

"What, are you sure?" Amethysia gasped.

"Yah," Spandel exhaled, "She beats up Johannes und is fairly cruel to Bao as well. It's doing some damage, physically and psychologically. Johannes vwill not open up to me in our sessions, und Rosalina says dat Bao has gotten vworse in his self harm und has emotional fits."

Amethysia was silent.

"Bryson, Emily, probably Rosalina, and I are going to confront her after our schedules clear up, likely before or after za tournament," he broke her silence.

"I'll join you in that," Amethysia huffed, "I'll also do a bit of spying to see how bad it is."

"Sank you," Spandel breathed. The two met in a hug once more and went their separate ways. Amethysia waited in the empty lobby of her building, for Emily was bringing the new students by for their introduction lesson. They came by in a matter of thirty minutes. Emily lead the way through the door, Jack, Damian, Reiji, Ryuga, and Theodore filing in behind her.

"Hey Amethysia!" Emily called with a wave.

"Hey Little Lady," Amethysia paced over and pat Emily's shoulder.

"Here with me I have Jackson Peter, Damian Hart, Ryuga, Reiji Mizuchi, and his caretaker Theodore," Emily introduced.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Oikutsu's top personal trainer Amethysia Cosmina," Amethysia introduced, giving a personal greeting to each of them. She nodded to Ryuga, offered her hand to Theodore who shook it, offered her hand to Jack who kissed it, ruffled Damian's blue spikes, and smiled at Reiji,.

"Personal trainer. Does that mean .., EXERCISE!?" Jack cried.

"Sure does. Staying in shape is very important," Amethysia chirped. Jack through his head back with a mix of sigh and whine, hand pressed to his brow. Amethysia sketched a fond and amused smile. She had known Jack and Damian a little, observing them from her missions as a WBBA spy. It was nice to see them in person though. She hardly blamed them for the catastrophe in the world championships, but rather pitied them for falling victim to such a thing. The past year had been good to them too it seemed. Neither behaved as erratically and unstably as they did before.

"Lemme get you guys measured and weighed, then I'll put you through some tests to see which direction we need to head in your workout wonderland,"Amethysia said. Reiji seemed to shrink at the word _weighed,_ even more so when Ryuga tossed a look his way. Theodore caressed a design of soothing circles over his lanky back, while Jack just moaned. Amethysia spoke as she lead them to the gym. "Being in shape doesn't mean having the perfect muscular beach body, though it's attainable if that's what you're looking for. Being in shape just means being physically able to an acceptable standard in strength, endurance, health, and agility," she was pointing out as she heaved the doors to the gym open. It was full of all sorts of different equipment. Treadmills, ellipticals, hula hoops, bars, mats, jump ropes, dumbbells, and balls.

"Oh Dear Lord it's worse than spiders," Jack croaked.

"No it isn't," Damian argued. Jack did hate any sort of physical exertion, but he was an arachnophobic.

"The scale and stadiometer are over there," Amethysia gestured to the nearby wall. Jack was up first, measuring in at 6'2 and weighing about 171lbs. Healthy. Damian measured at 5'2 and weighed around 110lbs. Healthy. Ryuga measured at 5'9 and weighed around 165lbs. Healthy. Reiji measured in at 6'0 and weighed around 102lbs. Unhealthy. Reiji couldn't help feeling like a sore thumb, or soggy waffle, or giant weed. Something _very_ noticeable, and _very_ unpleasant.

"Don't you worry Kiddo, I'll work with Bryson and Helen to create the best plan for that weight," Amethysia soothed, easing him only slightly.

"All right, next I'll test you guys on strength, flexibility, and endurance," she said, "Except you Mizuchi-Kun. We'll have to wait until you recover with Bryson. Is that okay?" Reiji replied with a tentative nod. Ryuga sprang up next to him. "Mind if I wait with'm?" he asked.

"Your prerogative," Amethysia shrugged, "Jack? Damian?" She headed toward the treadmills, expecting the two mentioned boys to follow. They did. Ryuga climbed the bleachers two steps at a time, perching at the top. Reiji joined him with Theodore's help, who sat below them in an unobtrusive manner. Reiji looked at Ryuga, bangs brushed aside to reveal the demand burning in his large verdant eyes.

"What, you wanted to be by yourself?" Ryuga spat. Reiji shook his head, then cocked it. _No but, why?_

"Tch, does it matter?"

Reiji resigned with a shake of his head, dropping his hair back into his face and folding his hands in his lap.

"Haha, Clown Boy looks pretty ridiculous," Ryuga chuckled, watching Jack and Damian run the treadmill. Jack huffed. If he knew he would have to run, he would've brought a ponytail holder. His hair whipping in his face was not a pleasant feeling. Damian took amusement in it as well, which only made Jack more fiery. Amethysia recorded notes about them as she lead them through their tests. The treadmill was used to test endurance. Strength was tested with the dumbbells, and Amethysia instructed them through a number of stretches to ascertain their flexibility. Turns out, Damian wasn't that flexible. "Shut up!" he cried when Jack exploded in laughter.

"You. De. Serve it," Jack sang amidst his guffaws, poking Damian with each inflection. Damian smacked his hand away.

"All right Boys, I got a pretty good idea of what direction to head with you," Amethysia stated, "We'll talk about it more in our individual sessions. Jack, you have me every Friday for forty five minutes at two. Damian, you've got me right after him at two fifty." She turned to face Ryuga and Reiji, "For the time until Reiji recovers, you two don't have my class." Ryuga nodded while Reiji didn't acknowledge the address. He only extended his hand for Theodore. He took it, helping him down the bleachers. Ryuga simply jumped from the bleachers.

"Thanks Amethysia, see ya later," Emily called, guiding the group from the gym and making a mental note to somehow get Reiji's weight plight out of him.

"Later Emily," Amethysia returned.

* * *

There wasn't much to do at the dorm while the new students waited for school to let out at 2:00 in the afternoon. Jack lied out on the living room center-rug sketching, legs kicking the air, while Damian opposed Johannes in a video game. Ryuga had wandered off somewhere, and Reiji sprawled out on the couch with a book. James was around too. They had to eat lunch with him, which was awkward given the prior day's escapade. Hyouma was relaxed and reassuring company though, albeit he seemed in his own head. James left the living room to put his plate away.

"Hey Hyouma?" Jack called.

"Mmm?" Hyouma glanced over at him from his spot in a corner chair.

"Could Damian and I visit the girls dormitory after the school day ends?" Jack quizzed, voice high and innocent.

"Sure," Hyouma smiled, "Just walk on over. The dormitories only aren't open to the opposite sex before seven a.m. during school hours, and after eleven p.m."

"Okay," Jack gave a puppy reply.

* * *

"You people have jobs?" Jack queried, voice riddled with shock. The dormitory was bustling with noise, for school had let out an hour ago and the males of Oikutsu were moving about the oversized dormitory. Jack had to pitch his voice in a louder octave to make it heard over the abundant chatter. He hadn't moved from his place on the rug, pencil tucked behind his ear. Reiji was alert, observing everybody from behind his book, and Damian had his guitar. Johannes was headed toward the front door, now dressed in a black polo and matching jeans. A name tag was clipped to his shirt, ebon hair semi-tamed. He adjusted the satchel strap on his shoulder. "Yeah," he answered, "Lot of us do. It's a requirement in one of the classes you're going to take. Ya know, part of getting you ingrained into society?"

Jack rolled his eyes skeptically, "Where do you work?" He asked it hesitantly, drawling his words. Bao popped up by Johannes' side, also dressed in work livery. "He's a pizza man," he laughed, "I'm a waiter at Haruka's, that nice cafe? Chris works at a bar."

"Cool," Damian closed the subject.

"Are you sure you should go Yohay? Helen said stay **off** your ankle," Bao remarked, blinking up at the older.

"I'll be fine,"Johannes assured nonchalantly, "And I'm not losing a pay check because some black belt cowgirl sprained my ankle."

"You **look** for trouble," Bao laughed as he opened the front door.

"And you attract it," Johannes retorted. Bao flushed rose pink at the _very_ true statement, following Johannes from the dormitory. The pair headed down the length to Oikutsu's enormous parking lot, pushing past the front gates and approaching a silver armada. The car was already running, Aguma in the driver's seat and Chris behind him. It was the four's shared car. Aguma was the driver, Chris covered maintenance, Johannes was the gas man, Bao handled supplies, and they all pitched in for rent.

"Shot gun!" Bao claimed, diving into the passenger seat next to Aguma.

"That's fine, so long as I get music privileges," Johannes purred, slipping into the seat behind Bao.

"No way," Chris snatched up the aux cord, "I'd rather eat myself whole than listen to whatever crap you got in store for us." Johannes harrumphed, crossing his arms and leaning against the window.

* * *

When the dorm slowed down, Jack and Damian utilized the opportunity to visit the girls dormitory. It was right across from the boys dormitory, only separated by winding paths and gardens. Jack hoped that Rochelle and Pandore weren't at a job, assuming they had one. He knocked on the dark oak door that matched the boys dorm and waited. It swung open a few moments later, revealing Sophie. Jack gasped, flushing stark crimson. How incredibly embarrassing. Damian shifted and fiddled beside him.

"Jack, Damian," Sophie greeted, green eyes blinking as she held blue waves of hair behind her ear.

"Hardly expected **you** to work here," Damian commented, words tinged with slight contempt.

"Indeed," Sophie smiled, "All of Excalibur does. I'm the woman's dorm keeper. Julian is a secretary, Klaus a coach, and Wales a residential assistance. Our friend Lucas goes to school here."

"Okay," Jack didn't really care, "So, is Rochelle and Pandore here?"

"You're in luck, they stay at dorm two twenty two," she answered.

"Sweet," Damian chirped, pushing past her. Jack followed. The girls dormitory was homogeneous to the boys one; only, it was full of girls. Jack couldn't help feeling intrusive and awkward as they past the living room and climbed the stairs. Jack was the one to knock when they reached room two twenty two. The door opened, Rochelle's beaming countenance on the other side. "Hi Jack, Damian," she chimed.

"Jack and Damian are here?" Pandore squeaked from inside the room.

"Sure are, so don't try and hide," Rochelle laughed, stepping aside to let the pair enter. They did. Rochelle shut the door and ushered the boys to sit at the desk at the foot of one of the twin beds. Judging by the doodles that covered the homework on the desk, it was Rochelle's. One could tell the girls had shared that dorm for a while. It was clean for the most part, but it didn't possess the spotless vacancy that came with a new lodging. Pandore was on the opposing side of the room, perched on her bed and trying to solve the algebraic equations spelled out on the scattered paper before her. Her face was a cherry red, bister gaze downcast.

"What brings you boys to our humble aboad?" Rochelle wondered, twirling onto her bed. Jack glanced over her homework and shook his head. Math was his least favorite subject. It turned his brain to mush, and he sucked at it anyways. "We just came to say hi," he explained.

"Well hi," Rochelle giggled.

"What have you been up to?" Damian asked.

"Practicing," Rochelle cheered.

"Come again?" Jack cocked his head.

"For the big bey blade tournament coming up in a couple weeks," she elaborated. Jack still looked lost. Damian adopted a similar expression.

"I can't believe you guys haven't caught news of the big tournament yet," Rochelle huffed, "Oikutsu holds tournaments of its own every weekend, but we get to go to metal city tournaments every month. It's a lot of fun. There's one coming up soon. All the students are practicing for it."

"Will we get to go?" Damian piped up.

"I believe so. New student or not, the tournament is open to everyone at Oikutsu," Pandore murmured.

"Should be fun then," Damian rasped. He stole a seat next to Pandore, deciding he'd help her with her math homework. He was always pretty good at math anyways. Pandore gazed up at him in surprise, face warming a shade or two.

"What, don't want my help?" Damian spat.

"No, um ... thank you..." Pandore shrugged, flush deepening. Rochelle hid a mischievous grin behind her dark curls. "And what have **you** boys been up to?" She queried, all aspects of her question coy.

**Finally! Next chapter I get to write some bey battles in Oikutsu's mini weekend tournament! I'm excited to work with you guys' OCs and their beys. Speaking of OCs, Ms. Amethysia Cosmina, who I love, belongs to Eternal Nexus Warrior. Thank you Love :)**

**In the time that I was gone, no one submitted me an animal companion for their characters aside from King of Ranting. Please, My Lovely Honeys, could you do that for me?**

**That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed this. We'll see you on the next one.**

**Tell me your thoughts in a review, and remember that feedback is LOVE! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Charm. where were you? School. I was tied head to toe in school!**

**Hi All! :)**

**Welcome kindly to Oikutsu. Sorry for the two month hiatus, but y'all know how life gets in the way. Enjoy!**

**Team Battle**

Jack cracked a pair of green eyes open, peaking at his dorm room through his lashes. Obnoxious bright sunlight flashed through the windows, setting the room aglow in whitish golden light. Friday had been uneventful. Without anymore Oikutsu instructors left to meet, the new students were left to do as they pleased, not counting the tour of the school conducted by one Hyouma Karino. Speaking of, Jack found it odd that he didn't come wake them up for anything. Jack swung his legs over the edge of the bed, a yawn accompanying his saunter to the closet. He fished for something to wear and headed to the bathroom. The dorm seemed deserted. There was no noise. He couldn't hear Hyouma patrolling the area as per the norm, and he didn't see Ryuga or Reiji prowling around either. Damian's zombie form joined him when he was in the midst of applying one of his lighter layers of makeup.

"What happened to everyone?" Damian ran the sink faucet beside him, wetting his toothbrush.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. The pair finished up with their morning routine, dressing, grabbing their beys, and heading to the cafeteria as they did the day before. The cafeteria was a strange place to be when near vacant. With one sweeping glance, only the cleaning staff were visible. With a second look however, the boys spotted the other new students as well. Ryuga and Reiji were breaking their fast at one table, while James Flameheart sat in the furthest corner the cafe had to offer. Jack and Damian went an ordered something, before taking seats at Ryuga and Reiji's table.

"Clown Boy, Short Pants," came Ryuga's greeting. One could still here the rasp in his voice, even with his face full of hash brown. Reiji seemed to have given up on eating a while ago, arms crossed on the wood table and face buried within them.

"Abomination of the Human Race, pleasure meeting with you," Jack smirked and flourished his hand.

"Let's cut to the chase guys," Damian stated, "You got any idea where the dorm just went?"

"Yeah, they're all at that tournament thing," Ryuga answered, "Everyone but you two and Rabbit Boy got up to go grab the best seats and whatever."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" Jack twirled his fork. In all that, he was already half finished with his second cup of coffee. He always drowned it in an unholy amount of frothy milk and sugar to make it taste better.

"Ryuga has a thing for waking up at the crack of dawn." Reiji grumbled, "And my allergies won't let me sleep anyways."

"You're still recovering from Tuesday?" Damian chuckled.

"You tell me," Reiji's voice was monotone as he uncovered his head from his arms, revealing a pale face still peppered in pinkish hives. Damian exploded with laughter.

"Hey, you're talking," Jack remarked.

"Gosh, really?" Reiji deadpanned.

"Yeah, guess Flameheart pissed him off enough," Ryuga snorted. Reiji spat in return.

"Anyways, did you guys enter? Damian and I did," Jack said.

"Nope," Ryuga rose to dispose of his tray, "Reiji doesn't have his bey yet and I wanna beat down that stupid Dutch kid before I mess around with these Oikutsu nobodies. We're gonna watch though."

"Wow, you are really rude," Jack commented.

"'Tsin my job description," Ryuga flaunted one of his toothier grins and went to find the trash can. Reiji stumbled from his seat as well, Theodore; who Jack and Damian didn't even note standing by the window, assisting him.

"There you boys are," Emily skipped through the cafe's Glass Entry doors, "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Ryuga strutted within arm's reach's distance of her, Reiji and Theodore joining his side. Jack and Damian polished off their plates before gathering at the front of the cafe with Emily.

"James? You coming?" Emily called, prompting James to shake his head. "All right. Please note that since everybody is at the tournament, everything on campus is closed except for Helen's infirmary," she waited for him to nod before spinning around and leading the remainder of the group from the cafe.

* * *

It was always ridiculously bright out in Oikutsu. The sun had a bold smile, making everything below adopt a blinding sheen. Emily lead the group through campus and then passed it. They strolled through the rolling verdant hills, beyond which they could hear an abundance of boisterous cheering. When they crossed over the last line of hills, they dipped into a wide, open, pavemented area. There was a stone arch embellished with opalescent festoons that posed as an entry way. The six swept under the grand arch, revealing a well developed stadium. There were concession stands and bathrooms. The bleachers made a horseshoe around the eight bey stadiums, which were all occupied with a bey battle.

"Ooooooooo, I'm so excited!" Emily hopped up and down, "Okay, you guys can sit wherever you want. Battle order sheets can be found in the concession. Bye! Have fun!" And with that she took off, becoming a blur in the distance. She raced up the bleachers, as she had seen a couple of her friends. She sat beside two boys, the Hope brothers to be precise. Kirron Hope was the oldest by a year. He was an eighteen year old Swede with pure, unblemished, milk white skin. His hair was the color of freshly fallen snow, clean and trimmed with his bangs brushing into his forehead. He had a masculine countenance delineated in smooth contours, slightly raised cheek bones, and sensual lips. He had Midnight lavender eyes, sharp and calculating. He dressed in patrician clothing, sporting a vermillion red blazer left open over a deep black blouse. He tied a silken black scarf around his neck, and wore dark jeans that tucked into Italian leather black boots. His final accessory was a watch that hugged his right wrist, plated with gold and studded with red spinels. Beside him was his younger, softer looking brother Valerian. Valerian was petite and thin, three inches shorter than his brother at 5'11. He had pale pink skin, and a mess of sable locks that fell about his neck. His hair dazzled in sunlight, and his fringe tucked to the right. He had a doll's face, in the sense that he looked quite young and innocent. He had round features, including the deep lavender eyes he shared with his brother, complimented with long thick lashes. Valerian wore a loose white cardigan left open, under a tie dye T-shirt splattered with just about every color one could imagine in a helix pattern. He wore a pair of black trousers, and matching sneakers with white and goldish accents. He had a silver belt with small things such as hand sanitizer, sunglasses, and keys hooked on it. A shining, blue, compass rose pendant dangled from a silver chain at his chest.

"Hi Kirron, Valerian," Emily chirped, "Thanks for coming out. How are you boys feeling?" It wasn't too long after the boys had gotten out of surgery. They had undergone a number of operations to correct the damage done by a beyblade syndicate they were kidnapped into.

"A little drowsy," Kirron murmured. His voice was cool and tinged with a charming rasp.

"Everything on me is sore," Valerian complained, munching on a brownie he had purchased from the concession.

"Well, I'm proud of you for coming out here," Emily beaned. Often Oikutsu alternated tournament styles each weekend. One on one, followed by a tag team the next week, and a battle royal the following week for example. This week was the tag team's turn. Kirron had agreed to team up with Emily. Oliver didn't have a partner, so Valerian had teamed up with him. Bryson marched up the bleachers and plopped on Valerian's free side, looping one large arm around the pair of brothers. "Hey y'all, how are you?"

"I'm well Bryson, and you?" Kirron replied as Valerian went in for a hug.

"I'm well. You guys haven't seen Vanemy have ya?" Bryson was careful not to squeeze Valerian _too_ tightly.

"Yeah, she said she was going to grab a milkshake. She should be here soon," Emily answered.

* * *

Jack and Damian weren't exactly sure what to do. Emily had left in a rush, obviously eager for the tournament. Jack's green eyes rolled over the bleachers, searching for a good spot. His search was fleeting, as Rochelle had begun hollering and waving at him. It was incredible how she managed to yell over the crowd. She and Pandore had chosen a row of seats quite high up in the stands.

"Oh my god," Jack dropped his head into his hand.

Damian was spirting giggles, "Classic Rochelle. Guess we know where we're sitting." He brushed past Jack, climbing the bleachers and shuffling to sit by the girls. Jack joined moments later.

"Where were you guys? It's eleven thirty. The tournament started an hour ago," Rochelle commented.

"This one hates to wake up," Jack ruffled Damian's hair.

"So does Pandore," Rochelle touched her friend's shoulder.

"Sleep is better!" Pandore declared. The other three laughed in agreement.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Damian examined Pandore's outfit. Summer was an odd time to be wearing all black, long-sleeves, leggings, gloves, and a scarf. Damian himself was just dressed in a gray baseball T and jeans.

"Oh uh, no," Pandore's cheeks warmed and she took sudden interest in the iced lemon cake in her lap. Damian shrugged and left it be.

"Hey you guys!" Lilith made an effervescent entrance, marching up the bleachers in those heels of hers and heading over to them.

"Shit. I completely forgot you were coming!" Damian jumped up to greet his younger, but much taller cousin, who effectively lifted him from his footing in a suffocating embrace.

"This is embarrassing," Damian grumbled, returning her hug.

"You guys can't be worrying me the way you do," Lilith released Damian to embrace Jack, "You guys didn't think about contacting me after Hades City's fall?"

"Sorry Lilith. We were kind of occupied," Jack said, hugging her.

"Mhm," Lilith rolled her eyes and pulled back, sitting down on the row below Jack and Damian.

"You're too tall, I can't see over you," Damian complained.

"Sit In Jack's lap or something," Lilith replied. Damian huffed. Rochelle slid down beside Lilith to talk to her. Lilith had arrived at Oikutsu a couple hours prior. She had spent most of her time unpacking so she could have the remainder of the day to do with as she pleased.

* * *

Ryuga and Reiji had found a spot more toward the bottom of the stands. Theodore; who had given all the new members a battle order sheet, was with them as well. He had partnered up with Hyouma for the team battle. Bao, Aguma, Chris, and Johannes had joined them soon after, all with snacks and therapy companions. Chris had an adorable little black piglet named Bottle. Johannes had a cat of course, a dark furred tortoise shell called Button. Aguma had a friendly African Pied Crow named Aden.

"You guys enter?" Ryuga asked,

"Well we were going to," Bao said, "But we couldn't. Hades Crown's undergoing maintenance at the WBBA. Madoka hasn't brought him back yet. So, Aguma and I can't enter."

"And I withdrew when I heard my sister broke Yohay's ankle," Chris explained, settling his pudgy piglet in his lap and scratching its head.

"Does everyone here have animals?" Ryuga deadpanned.

"Pretty much," Bao put a hand behind his head, "You can ask Jack and Damian for the full story, but basically their little support babies."

"I can't imagine how an **animal** would be of any use to a reform student," Ryuga crossed his arms.

"I'll have you know that Chihong is the single best companion in a time of need," Bao caressed the rosy head of his fox.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight," Ryuga drawled.

"Anyways Ryuga, why are you here?" Bao wondered, "I mean, how did you survive Rago's attack?"

"Duh, I'm me. You don't just **kill** me. If I ever see that plebeian excuse of a beyblader again, I'll show him who The Dragon Emperor is!"

"Uhhhhhh, Okay," Bao gave an awkward chuckle.

"Ryuga, could you tell me what the hell I missed while I was frozen?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah, you've missed a lotta junk," Ryuga pillowed his hands behind his head, "So after Battle Bladers I ran off to go master L-Drago. Meanwhile Gingka and the Sing Alongs were traipsing around the world in the Beyblade World Championships. There they met a whole bunch of **supposedly** strong bladers. Fun fact, there all nobodies. Four such nobodies include Jack, Damian, Zeo, and Toby. They made up team Star Breaker. They were all screwed up by the arrangement, some machine developed by Dr. Something to give bladers artificial strength. Kooky right? Anyways, Gingka and company won the tournament and destroyed the arrangement thing. Then, shit got crazy. This glorified spinning top called Nemesis was foreseen to take over the world if the ten chosen legendary bladers didn't stop it, but honestly Nemesis needed their energy to revive, so if they never confronted it it never would've revived. Long story short, Gingka defeated it and here we are."

"He forgot to add that Rago, owner of Nemesis, pretty much killed him. We all thought he was dead," Bao added.

"Cork it Scarf!" Ryuga hissed.

"So yeah, you're still horrible at telling stories," Reiji exhaled, "I'll ask you more about it later. Damn, I wish I was there."

"It's not like you could help it," Theodore said.

"It was a very painful and emotional time for most of us legendary bladers," Chris said, "You aren't missing out on much."

"Still, being frozen in stone for two years can't be fun," Johannes sang.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen, next we have Valerian and Oliver versus Lucas and Kuro!" Vice President Keily announced on speaker. Despite its elegant nature, Oikutsu couldn't acquire the luxury of Blader DJ. Surely he had more important bey battles to announce than those of an exclusive school.

"Take it easy Val," Kirron warned.

"Yeah, don't strain that hip," Emily agreed.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay," Valerian chuckled. He waved and hopped down the bleachers, meeting Oliver at one of the stadiums. All the others had emptied. Lucas and Kuro stood across the stadium from them.

"You ready Valerian?" Oliver quizzed.

"Sure am," Valerian nodded, prepping his launcher. Lucas and Kuro aimed as well. The crowd joined in their count down.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

The residents of Oikutsu sure could get noisy. Even on campus, James could hear their faint cries of glee from the large stadium. He glanced around as he strolled about Oikutsu, trying to memorize the landscape. It would be easier if everything wasn't bathed in blinding color, or if everything wasn't surrounded in winding garden. A few more paces and he heard a moderate click click click of rushing heels. The footsteps seemed to be behind him. They were coming fast, running. James picked up his pace. Why were they running? And why were they behind him? Was he in trouble? Was someone after him? What happened to everyone being at the tournament? Hearing the pursuer get closer, he whirled on his heel, delivering a spinning kick to the person's temple. A girlish squeak left them as they collapsed to the sunburned pavement, a shattering of glass accompanying it. James slowed his breathing as his gaze fell on the person he had knocked over, his heart speeding back up as he examined them. It was just a girl. A petite, slender, 5'5 female. She was fair skinned, her hair sprawling around her in rusty red tresses. Her green eyes were closed, teeth clenched from the new wound she had acquired. A bruise on her right temple that oozed dark liquid. James drew in a sharp breath, mentally cursing his paranoia. He had hit her that hard? Her casual ensemble was stained with strawberry milkshake. Lucky none of the glass from the cup had cut her.

"Oh shit! Uhhh, are you okay?" James knelt beside her, effectively ripping off a fragment of his red sweatshirt and holding it to her wound.

"No, I don't think so," she choked, struggling to sit. Her head whirled, sending her vision racking. "Why would you do that?"

"Why were you following me?" James countered.

"I wasn't," she huffed, "The tournament's this way and I'm ridiculously late. I was gonna run right past you until you kicked me!"

"Hhhhhhh, sorry. I had a different idea about things," James muttered with a shake of his head, lifting her into his arms bridal style. His first days of Oikutsu weren't going well at all, though he only really had himself and Reiji to blame.

"What are ya doing? she questioned.

"Takin you to the infirmary," James started jogging.

"W-wait, slow down!" she squeaked. The motion caused sparks to explode in her field of vision. Pain rocketed through her head.

"No. If you pass out I'm gonna have hell to pay!" he said.

* * *

James repressed his exasperated sigh. He sat on a pale bench in one of the nurse's offices, elbows propped on his knees and chin cozied in his palms. The nurse sure was giving it to him. Her lecture went on for a full forty five minutes as she doctored on Vanemy. Vanemy, the girl he had injured and teacher assistant. To think he was already getting in trouble. The nurse instructed that the first pay check he got would go toward Vanemy's wardrobe and love for milkshakes; but since he was thoroughly new, there was no other punishment she could inflict upon him. Fine, having to spend his first earned pay check on a girl he hardly knew was torment enough, as were the multitudinous times Nurse Hemingway stressed to him that violence was not permitted. Vanemy left the office with a bandage hugging her head and a container of pain killers. A new outfit was in order as well. Her old one was ruined; and because all buildings on campus were closed, it couldn't be washed and her dorm room was inaccessible. So it was that she sported a plane white button up and cream ruffled skirt from the lost and found. This entire escapade had really dampened her mood. She was on her way back to the tournament now. James had come by her request, as she didn't want him causing anymore problems. He trailed behind her in silence. It was an awkward trek.

As soon as Vanemy made it to the stadium, Bryson came bounding down the bleachers to greet her. "Hey Vanemy, where'd ya run off too?" he asked, then paused, "Why are you all bandaged up?"

"James kicked me," Vanemy answered, rubbing the back of her neck. Bryson's eyebrows near knitted together as he studied James, who hovered behind Vanemy."Why the hell did you attack Vanemy?"

"Was an accident," James blew, "I have a paranoia disorder, thought she may have been following me." He felt beyond silly explaining those things, but it's not like he could just refuse a teacher. On another hand, Bryson definitely didn't seem like someone to screw around with. The much larger male pivoted on one heel and left.

"He your boyfriend?" James looked to Vanemy.

"Nope, just my super important **best** friend," Vanemy replied with a giggle, "I hardly know my way around relationships, and Bryson's not looking for love."

Bryson returned moments later with Spandel, "Can you confirm that that guy's paranoid?"

"Mmm?" Spandel blinked at James, "He's James yah? One ahv za new students?"

Bryson nodded.

"Yah," Spandel said, "Rosalina said it might be necessary to issue his serapy companion early."

"Fine. Ya lucked out James," Bryson spat.

"James, I heard you kicked Vanemy," Spandel touched James' shoulder, "It's okay, you panicked, bot let's try und be more careful next time. You are safe here at Oikutsu, und remember, violence-"

"Isn't allowed, I know," James grumbled.

Spandel giggled and shook his hand, "Right, make sure you exercise zat. Bye Kiddo!" He twirled in the opposing direction and skipped into the distance.

"C'mon Vanemy," Bryson toed Vanemy to come sit with him. James went off to sit as well, annoyed at the idea of having to be sandwiched between other people.

"Okay Oracle, special move, Opal Absorption!" Valerian called. The crowd shielded their gazes as an explosion of scintillating colors swirled from Valerian's bey, Gemstone Oracle FW145BSF. It was a balance type bey, having equal strength in every field. It was a glossy, pearlescent white with a blade semi flat performance tip. It had two light, feathery wings on its spin track that primarily provided balance. Its energy ring was painted with splashes of opalescent color and gemstones. Four smooth, heavy set blades made up its fusion wheel. Finally, the face bolt was a golden rose. The battle had been dragging on for a long time, all four beys racing around the stadium and sizing each other up, trying small attacks but sticking to defense.

"No chance Valerian! Fernis, Eternal Darkness!" Kuro shouted. A large plume of shadowy Black swam up from her bey to combat Valerian's luminescence. The stadium was washed in a bazar twilight as the two opposing energies clashed, Fernis trying to absorb the light with its own darkness, and oracle trying to purify the darkness with its light. The two beys drilled into one another. Death Fernis was a black bey. It had a thick, heavy warrior wheel with wolf heads and swirls carved into it. It had a clawed spin track and an extreme flat performance tip. As the two clashed, their teammates did the same. Lucas' bey Snowstorm Khionne was giving Oliver's bey, Midnight Ursus a difficult time. Snowstorm Khionne was colored black and ice blue. Its face bolt was a flurry of snowflakes, and its fusion wheel consisted of multiple small blades that resembled icicles. Midnight Ursus was black and purple with a wide defense performance tip. The ED145 spin track was black with a hint of gold toward the bottom. The fusion wheel consisted of twelve black and purple blades, compacted in close, clockwise formation that contrived a smooth shape. The energy ring was a dark purple. The face bolt was black and contoured in white. The bitbeast's face was printed on it, golden eyed and white fanged. Khionne was offering little to know mercy, delivering timely, precise hits to every part of Ursus' fusion wheel. Oliver remained calm, squinting through the twilight at his bey. Ursus was being knocked around, though wasn't actually taking much damage. In the words of Madoka, the twelve smooth blades were weathering the assaults of Khionne's sharp blades. Valerian stumbled back, chewing into his bottom lip and cursing his body's weak state. May surgery face damnation for twenty thousand years. His strength wained slightly, a small fraction of Oracle's light being eaten up by darkness as it rammed into Fernis.

"Pull back Val," Oliver stated, noticing the arduousness with which Valerian was battling.

"Seriously?" Valerian whined.

"Don't strain your body, remember?"

Valerian exhaled, stepping back. Oracle broke from its clash with Fernis, the opalescent luminescence dissipating. The stadium was enveloped in black, Fernis' Eternal Darkness move sending the world around it into complete shadow. No one; not even the audience; could see a thing, save for the faint glow Oracle emitted. Oracle rushed to Ursus' side.

"What now?" Valerian asked.

"I'm thinking," Oliver was rubbing down his arm, "This is Kuro's Eternal Darkness move. She blinds the opponent with darkness and knocks them out of the stadium with an attack."

"So we can anticipate an attack soon."

"Mhm. I'm sure either of our defensive techniques would work. Ursa Minor would stop the attack dead on, but that would leave us defenseless for one of Luke's attacks. It's preferred if you defend and cut her power in two, that way I can finish her off with Ursa Major and stand as backup if it doesn't work."

"Okeydokey Mon Capitane!" Valerian gave a playful salute. In the background, Keily could be heard on speaker, "Our players are left at a standstill as Kuro's assassinating darkness has thrown all our wits for a ride! None of us can see, and neither can the bladers! What will happen next?"

"Who do you suggest we go for Luke?" Kuro had a hand on her hip.

"Oliver's strictly a defensive type," Luke replied, "Though he's weaker than Valerian, but Oliver's defense is massive. I'll attack Valerian to throw them off. My hit should finish him."

"Sounds good," Kuro nodded.

"Khionne!"

At his master's command, Snowstorm Khionne, quite appropriately, thundered toward Oracle. The bitbeast of Khionne came darting through the darkness. A shining white wolf with red eyes and silver armor lunged at Oracle, sending it flying into the air. Eager cheers erupted around the four as the darkness cleared.

"Luke attacked?" Oliver gasped.

"Don't fall Oracle!" Valerian cried. Oracle barely missed falling to the ground, using those wings on its spin track to drop at the stadium's edge and run back to Ursus. In no time, Fernis hurried toward Oracle and peppered it in attacks, while Khionne paused to regain stamina.

"Ursus, Ursa Major!" Oliver shouted. Ursus went charging toward Khionne with a copious gathering of strength. A translucent bear came into view. It was a vast creature, shades of black, purple, and navy spewing into his fur. His fur was spattered in golden dots that matched the hue of his eyes. One massive paw swiped for Khionne. The wolf whimpered and toppled to the ground, bloody wounds appearing in three thick lashes on his body. Khionne's speed dropped and it wobbled. Oracle darted from Fernis' relentless attacks, bolting straight for Khionne and slamming into its fusion wheel. Khionne was propelled back, losing its balance and collapsing just outside the stadium.

"And that ties it! Valerian and Oliver win!" Keily announced alongside the screams of the audience. Lucas dropped a silent curse, picking up Snowstorm Khionne. Kuro called Death Fernis back to her, Oliver and Valerian reciprocating.

"Good game Luke, Kuro," Valerian smiled, "You two had us running. I thought we were done for." And with that, he pitched over. He groaned, his cheek scraping the pavement.

"Valerian, aw, I told you to be careful," Oliver knelt beside him.

"It was so worth it. I had a lot of fun," Valerian chuckled, voice a bit rocky. Bryson had scooped Valerian into strong arms, carrying him back to the stands.

"I told you to be more careful," Kirron growled.

"Ya don't feel it till it's over believe me," Valerian laughed.

"So if just one teammate is defeated, the entire team loses?" Jack questioned.

"Yup, really puts the **team** in team battle," Rochelle giggled.

"Next, Rochelle and Pandore, vs Ranmaru and Rosalina!"

"That's us," Rochelle got to her feet, followed by Pandore.

"Good luck," Jack waved them off.

"Give'm hell!" Damian added.

Rosalina, Ranmaru, Rochelle, and Pandore approached one of the stadiums as the spectators conversed about them. Each were ready and waiting to battle. Rochelle's bey was Divine Ori AD145S. It was a feminine bey, drowned in different blends of pink and magenta with a sharp performance tip. Its spin track was made especially for stamina. There were six blades that formed the fusion wheel, all smoothed and round to absorb the brunt of most attacks. Spheres of green, white, and gold were painted on the energy ring, which was a thin, gracious disk. Outlined in green, the face bolt showed the countenance of the violet eyed bitbeast. Pandore's bey was Madness Virgo, a black, light weight bey. It had a defense sharp performance tip. The spin track was enforced with three rubber blades. The fusion wheel was broad and heavy, also consisting of three blades. The face bolt was red, edged with the black silhouette of a woman wielding a sword. Ranmaru's bey was Moonstone Lykos. Lykos was a silver and fair blue bey, with an eternal sharp performance tip and eternal defense spin track. The fusion wheel consisted of six blades. Rosalina's bey was Rose Artemis, which was also a feminine bey. It had a shield spin track and extreme flat performance tip. It had a pale pink energy ring, protected by the four round, red blades that made up its fusion wheel.

"All right, ready folks?" Keily called, receiving hasty, compliant chants from the audience.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"LET IT RIP!"

The four beys went gliding across the stadium, all making a smooth circle as they pursued one another. Divine Ori was a stamina type, so it took to avoiding much confrontation as Lykos chased it. Rosalina had taken to the battle with alacrity, having Artemis flounce after Virgo. Virgo returned the gesture, and the two beys drove into one another. Sometimes they'd pull back to gather more speed for an attack, and others they'd blanket each other in counter and barrage attacks.

"Wow, you're really great Pandore!" Rosalina said. Artemis was circling Virgo now as Rosalina tried to calculate its weakness.

"Thank you," Pandore replied, "Virgo, go, The Blades!" Virgo gained sudden speed, a purple vibration encompassing it as it spun toward Artemis. It made a small leap into the air, driving down into Artemis' face bolt before sliding off.

"Woah," Rosalina breathed, blue eyes catching on Artemis' quaking movement. "Calm down Artemis! Regain balance and try again!" Artemis spun away from Virgo for a small bit, coming back with a spate of sporadic hits to Virgo's fusion wheel.

"That's the way!" Rosalina fist pumped the air, grinning at the way Virgo was tossed around. Pandore snorted. Virgo withdrew before crashing into Artemis, prompting another drilling match between the ladies. On the other end of the stadium, Ranmaru grew irritated with Rochelle's consecutive dodging. "Lykos, Aura Awakening!" he issued a command. Lykos quickened, heading toward Ori with total intent to knock it from the stadium via barrage attack. The bitbeast appeared running, a frosty white lycanthrope with blue symbols marked on its limbs. A moonstone crest was on his head, and a number of moonstones varying in size surrounded him.

"Down Boy," Rochelle beamed and struck a pose, "Justice Sphere!" An energetic pink orb sprouted up around Ori. Lykos skidded into it. It gave Lykos a little shock, ending its initial barrage.

"Hey Ranmaru, How bout we finish it with a tag attack?" Rosalina asked. Ranmaru nodded. The two stepped together and linked hands. "Okay, go special move, Moonlight Rose-Field!" they exclaimed. Artemis went sprinting around the stadium, covering its floor with rose petals of pink and red. Meanwhile Lykos climbed into the air, a silvery blue sphere of light enveloping it. It then rocketed back down toward the stadium, landing right in its center. Upon impact, the silver sphere and the rose petals exploded into a blinding release of energy. Colors of pink and blue danced and commingled as the eruption expanded into the audience and then receded. When all the light vanished, Rochelle could be seen sprawled on the pavement with Divine Ori next to her. Indeed, the attack had targeted Ori. While Pandore had been knocked on her now bruised derrière, Madness Virgo had sustained a toppling spin.

"Awwwwww Man," Rochelle sat up and collected Ori in one hand, caressing her temples with the other. She pouted as Keily announced the winners to be Rosalina and Ranmaru.

"Oh my god Rochelle! Are you okay? We didn't hurt you too bad did we?" Rosalina scrambled to Rochelle's side, helping her to her feet.

"Haha no. The only thing bruised is my pride Rosy," Rochelle dusted herself off, and the two shared a guffaw.

* * *

The tournament ran into the evening. The sun was hugging the horizon; splattering the sky in those iconic hues of sunset, by the time the tournament had ended. Valerian and Oliver placed first, Rosalina and Ranmaru had placed second, and a pair of others students had placed third. After the tournament, most of the students emptied into the dorms and relaxed before they had to head to the cafe for dinner.

"Wow Rochelle. I didn't know you'd lose so easily." Jack chuckled, twirling his burgundy locks on a finger. The pair strolled amongst a plethora of other students back toward the dorm. Confabulation wafted through the air, as did the not-so-subtle crunch of swinging snack baggies. The evening breeze was warm, and the familial atmosphere was sickeningly peaceful to Jack.

"I'ma break your neck Peter! It was a tag special move," Rochelle crossed her arms, "And besides, you were eliminated in the first five minutes of you and Damian's battle!"

"I was!" Jack flipped his hair, "But you don't understand, coming off the drugs of the arrangement is terrible. My skills are pretty much non-existent. I'm like the baby of all beybladers. It's so embarrassing." Rochelle laughed at his simile.

"Hmmmm, what's that? I didn't notice it before," Jack pointed out one of several unnoticed paintings marked on the flank of the school. It was a well done landscape. An ideal paradise of dark waves crashing into white sand under an uneventful sky, waving palm trees and small sea creatures scuttling the land.

"Friend of mine, Koto. She's weird like you and Damian, likes to paint, just about everything really," Rochelle answered.

"All right then, this school is crazy. Turn the bloody corner and you get a hell of a surprise," Jack hummed, stimulating more mirth from his friend. He met up with Damian at the entrance to the male dorm, and they followed the rest of the students inside. Damian had agreed to escort Lilith to Helen's infirmary tomorrow, since he had to go anyways.

* * *

Reiji and Bao had been asked to follow Spandel, who had shepherded them to Oikutsu's front gates. Ryuga had invited himself along out of his own curiosity, and Chris and Aguma had come along at Bao's request. The loud voices were recognizable, even before the characters passed through Oikutsu's front gates to meet with the select few. The small group consisted of Ryuusei, Gingka, and Madoka.

"Ryuga! Hey Ryuga!" Gingka hopped and waved, even though he was only a couple feet away, "Wow Ryuga! I can't believe you actually agreed to come to Oikutsu!"

"Why are you here?" Ryuga glared.

"Look, I have something for Bao and Reiji," Madoka dug into her portable kit and held out two beys, "I present to you, Crimson Crown And Venom Serpent!"

"Cool," Bao was quick to snatch up his repaired and polished bey, turning it over in his fingers.

"It certainly wasn't easy," Madoka said, "It pretty much needed a fusion wheel transplant. You must've been in some battle."

Bao giggled awkwardly, sparkly golden eyes not looking at her. Reiji had lifted Serpent and examined it as though it were an ancient artifact, before touching it to his cheek. He smiled then, a very faint, soft smile.

"Thanks for bringing dem over Madoka," Spandel said.

"Of course." Madoka said.

"Oh hey Spandel, thanks again for finding Ryuga!" Gingka chirped, reddish bister eyes as large and gleeful as ever.

"No problem," Spandel touched his heart and blushed, bowing his bashful head.

"Don't **thank** him!" Ryuga almost sounded appalled, "He didn't **do** anything."

"What!? He saved your life Ryuga!" Gingka flailed his arms in protest.

"He just **happen** to stumble on Nemesis' island and scoop me up. I would've made it with or without him, he just made it a hell of a lot easier."

"Really? Those wounds you got seemed pretty severe," Gingka cocked his head. Ryuga exhaled.

* * *

"_Okay ready? One, two, sree," Spandel dipped alcohol and disinfectant over Ryuga's most destructive wounds, such as deep lacerations and punctures. He even made sure to squeeze the oozing, greenish yellow pus from the weeping bruises he had acquired. Ryuga had near hollered through each one, throwing in several nasty curses and hardened glowers. The two were cruising through the air on Oikutsu's jet, now taking a detour to the WBBA before finishing at the reform school._

"_Zat's all of them. I'm sorry I had to do it, bot zose vounds really needed treatment," Spandel was changing gloves as Ryuga caught his breath, "You are so lucky none of zose vounds were too deep. I fear you may have internal damage sough. So please seek professional help."_

"_Are you not a professional?" Ryuga's voice was volcanic rock._

"_No,." Spandel slid into another set of those plasticky gloves to dress Ryuga's wounds._

"_Then how do you explain what you're doing?"_

"_I used to have to take care of myself a vile back."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's kind of a personal story, bot za fact that I am being treated for PTSD, varying unspecified hallucinogenic episodes, und self worth shows jost how messed up zat time vas."_

"_Whatever ... I hope you don't expect me to thank you."_

"_I vould be surprised if you did," Spandel smiled._

* * *

"Admit it Ryuga, you owe him your life," Gingka huffed.

"No!" Ryuga tackled Gingka to the ground. The pair wrestled and romped across the pavement, resembling a couple of toddlers. Bao and Chris observed with entertained expressions, while Ryuusei and Madoka giggled.

**And that's all for tonight my beauties. Thanks for reading, a big thanks to those who review, muchos gracias to those who submit OCs; and for those who do all three? You're just angels from heaven! :)**

**Action scenes are my literary kryptonite; so while theoretically there should have been at least four battles described in this chapter, there are only two. I hope I did a good job with everyone's beys. I had a lot of fun. Expect more battles and characters in the future.**

**While we're here, why don't you Honeys think about what kind of part-time jobs your characters would have? This applies to Oikutsu students only.**

**Still accepting OCs, and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

**You all know I really appreciate reviews ... and remember that feedback is so much LOVE! ;) **


End file.
